Servus! Wo ist die Käsesahne
by leandra4
Summary: Was passiert wenn man Frodo und Co aufs Traumschiff Suprise beamt? Soviel sei veraten: Nichts gutes! Das neue Kap ist online! Freu mich über jede review!
1. Logbuch Nr 345

Servus- Wo ist die Käsesahne?

Oder was passiert wenn die Herr der Ringe Helden auf Mr. Spuck und Co treffen.

_Logbuch Nr. 345- von unserm Traumschiff Suprise!_

_Hier spricht Kapitän Jürgen Thorsten Kork. Steinbock!_

_Sternzeit hama- Moment amal wo is den scho wieder der blöde Wecker! Immer des gleiche bei uns nie ist was da wos sein soll!_

_Na dann lassen ma die halt amal einfach weg._

_Nach unserer erfolgreichen Rückkehr aus dem Jahre 2004, und unserem ersten Platz bei der Miss Waikikiwahl, haben wir beschlossen das es einmal an der Zeit ist, den obligatorischen Frühjahrsputz zu machen. Der ist ja auch mal dringend nötig. Heute ist der Beamraum dran. Hoffentlich kriegen ma net wieder an Stromschlag von der Maschine wie beim letzten mal. Ich gehe etz dann gleich mal runter und schau mal nach was meine Männer da auch wirklich putzen. Und wehe ich erwisch die mit einer Käsesahne in der Hand. Dann gibt's Haue, weil sie mir nix davon gesagt haben. _

Mittlerweile im Beamraum:

_Also so geht des net, so kann ma doch nicht arbeiten._ Schrotty hat schon wieder einen Lappen kaputtgemacht, weil er damit die Stromkreise abstauben wollte und der Lappen dabei in Flammen aufgegangen ist. Brigitte Spuck, (Reinrassige Vulcanette und kein Mischlingsrüde) der grad mit dem Besen versuchte ein paar besonders große Spinnweben zusammenzukehren, dreht sich um und gibt Schrotty nen neuen Lappen_: Ja mei dann musst halt amal besser aufpassen. Ui was hasten du da für ne neue Schürze an? Ist die neu? Gibt's die auch in Pink Camouflage? – Mädels? Arbeitets ihr auch oder seids ihr nur am rumratschen_? Käp´tn Kork hatte sich auch in seine Putzklamotten geschmissen und ist grad dabei nen Lappen aus seinem Schürzchen zu ziehen. _Ja mei Käp´tn des ist halt mal keine Arbeit für uns. Der Schrotty hat scho sechzehn Lappen abgefackelt! Und mich ham die Weltraummarder gebissen, wie ich das Lochblech unterm Kontrollpult schrubben wollt_. Spucky ist sichtlich genervt. Und die Ohren hingen auch runter. _Keine Beschwerden! Mit Nasebohrn und Eierschaukeln ist etz Schluss, etz wird gewischt bis alles wieder blinkt und blitzt! – Jahha is ja schon gut wir machen ja scho!_ Der Käp´tn hat sich dem Pult zugewendet. Mit einem Ohrenstäbchen fährt er grad an die Kanten der Tasten rum, als plötzlich_: AAAAHHHHHH! HHHHHEEEEIIIIIßßßßßßßß!_ Schrotty hat seinen neuen Lappen abgefackelt! Dabei hat er sich so die Finger verbrannt, dass er rückwärts gehüpft ist und dabei den Putzeimer mit dem heißen Wasser umgestoßen hat. _Also ich mag nimmer des ist ja lebensgefährlicher als im Krieg! _– _Ach Mensch Schrotty, etz hast das ganze Pult nassgemacht. Schau dir mal die Schweinerei an. Und wer macht des etz wieder sauber? Also ich bestimmt net, weil ich bin der Käp´tn._ Der war auch schon sichtlich genervt. Beide sahen in Spuckys Richtung. Als er das merkte, sagte er entrüstet_: Ne also ich mach des a net, sonst ist ja meine ganze Maniküre im Eimer. _– Der Käp´tn muss darauf die wichtige Entscheidung treffen, wer denn jetzt wieder saubermachen musste. Die Ansage lautete: _Also gut Schluss für heute, des kann morgen die BoraBora oder der Nasi machen. Etz gibt's erst mal Käsesahne und nen schönen warmen Tee. Ja!_ Schrotty und Spucky waren begeistert. Und da es die drei nicht erwarten konnten nach oben auf die Brücke zu kommen, achteten sie gar nicht mehr darauf das der Inhalt des Eimers langsam aber sicher die komplette Tastatur des Beamers überflutete. Da Schrotty den Computer auch nicht runtergefahren hatte, richtete der Kurzschluss ein Chaos auf der Festplatte an. Doch merken kann des ja keiner, weil alle zur teatime auf der Brücke waren. Zu guter letzt, stellte der Compi auch noch irgendeinen Zahlensalat zusammen, wie die gerade auf der Festplatte waren. Doch wie gesagt, des merkte ja eh keiner.

Am nächsten Morgen:

Die drei Grazien begaben sich wieder in den Beamraum, weil sie ja gestern nicht mehr fertig geworden sind. Als die Tür aufging, trauten sie ihren Augen nicht. Im ganzen Raum herrschte ein heilloses Durcheinander. Der ganze Abfall, den sie gestern weggeräumt haben, lag wieder im Raum verstreut. Und das schlimmste war, die Putzschürzchen der drei waren einfach auf den Boden geschmissen worden. Alles war mit Dreck beschmiert und der Kabelsalat war auch wieder da. _Hey was ist den hier passiert? Des ist ja eine Frechheit. Ich will sofort wissen wer des gewesen ist._ Kork war sichtlich sauer. Schrotty war den Tränen nahe: _Heißt das jetzt das ich die Stromkreise noch mal putzen muss? Ist das Leben manchmal grausam_. Spucky schaute nur blöd durch die Gegend. ... _im kühlen Pfuhl. Und auf den Tisch kommt heut ein Fisch so saftig süß!... Hey hörts amal, da singt doch einer! - Ja und des ganz Schön falsch wenn ich des bemerken darf. Des hör ich nämlich genau mit meinen Ohren. Hey schauts amal da!_ Spucky hatte was entdeckt_! Da sitzt ja einer! – Ui der hat ja fast nix an! – Und ne komische Frisur hat er auch. – Und er hat einen Fisch in der Hand. – Wartet mal ich red mit ihm!_ Spucky ging auf die komische Gestalt zu: _Hallo Fremder! Du Freund oder Feind?_ Die Kreatur musterte ihn mit ihren großen Augen_? Mein Sssccchhhhaaatzzzz ! Gollum Gollum! Vorsicht Mr. Spuck vielleicht schnappt er! _Die zwei anderen hatten sich hinter dem Pult versteckt. _Also sag amal, so begrüßt ma doch niemanden! So nicht gell Freundchen_! Spucky war etwas nervös, weil er normalerweise als Antwort Freund oder Feind bekam. Doch der da sagte ja gar nix. _So habe ich dich endlich geschnappt du altes Ekel! – Sam nein warte, wir brauchen die noch!_ Zwei kleine Gestalten stürmten herein. Der erste hatte eine Pfanne in der Hand die er drohend hin und her schwenkte. Die zweite Gestalt, hing an der ersten und versuchte ihm die Pfanne zu entreißen. _Nein Herr Frodo, der Typ hat mir meinen Fisch geklaut und jetzt bekommt er seine Haue dafür. – Nein Sam nicht mit der guten Pfanne. Die hab ich dir doch geschenkt weist du nicht mehr!_ In der Zwischenzeit hatten sich Schrotty und Käp´tn Kork auch wieder rausgewagt und schauten dem Spektakel zu. Da waren drei kleine Kerle. Der eine mit einem Fisch in der Hand. Der versuchte gerade an der Wand nach oben zu klettern. Der zweite war der mit der Pfanne in der Hand. Er versuchte immer noch dem ersten damit eins überzubraten. Und der Dritte, versuchte gerade die Pfanne an sich zu reißen und in Sicherheit zu bringen. _Jetzt ist hier aber mal Schluss_! Käp´tn Kork hatte allen seinen Mut zusammengenommen und die drei angesprochen_. So geht des fei nicht das ma uns da verstehen. Mir san doch net in an Irrenhaus. _Die drei Kerle erschraken als sie merkten, das sie nicht alleine waren. – So da hama ja unsere Blinden Passagiere. Wo kommt´sn ihr überhaupt her? Die drei kleinen sahen sich unsicher an. _Wir sind keine Blinden Passagre oder was auch immer das sein soll! – Sagte der eine. Wir sind Hobbits aus dem Auenland. Mein Name ist Frodo und neben mir das ist Sam mein Gärtner, und der da drüben_ – er deutete auf die komische Kreatur die gerade versuchte Sam ins Bein zu beißen - _das ist Gollum_. Käp´n Kork sah die drei Gestalten noch eine Weile an, um sicherzugehen, dass sie nicht die Masern hatten. Er wollte gerade fortfahren, als eine Durchsage von der Brücke kam: _Ähm Käp´tn wir ham da grad a Kleines Problem. Aufm ganzes Schiff sind Verrückte aufgetauscht. Die zerlegten fast das ganze Schiff, und etz sind sie grade auf der Brücke angekommen_.

Ja wer macht den so was? Der Käp´tn drehte sich um. _Mr Spuck, Schrotty! Ihr zwei passt mir auf die drei da auf. Ich muss amal schauen was da oben los ist_. Sprachs und stolzierte an den Anderen vorbei.

_Na toll und wir dürfen wieder Babysitter spielen!_


	2. Hilfe die Trottel sind los!

Kapitel 2:

Der Käp´tn machte sich sofort auf den Weg. Spucky gleich hinterher. Als sie an der Kombüse vorbeikamen, hörten sie das sich drinnen jemand an den Schränken zu schaffen machte. _Du Käp´tn_? Spucky - der schon wieder nach einem Vorwand suchte um sich ein Stück Käsesahne zu holen – blieb stehen und lauschte an der Türe. Was ihm nicht schwerfallen dürfte, weil er ja sowieso so große Löffel hatte. _Was isn?_ – _Du des hört sich ja so an als würde sich da jemand am Kühlschrank bedienen. Wer könnt den so was machen_? Der Käp´tn schaute Spucky ganz komisch an. _Meinst da klaut sich scho wieder jemand ne Käsesahne? – Keine Ahnung! Meinst das ma da mal nachschauen sollten? – Gut du gehst voran!_ Der Käp´tn ist gleich nen Meter rückwärts gegangen, weil er nicht als erstes durch die Türe gehen wollte. Da könnte ja was im Zimmer sein, des schnappt. _ÄÄÄÄHHHHH ich geh ja schon. Immer den großen spielen, aber wenn es drauf ankommt, zieht er den Schwanz ein.- Spucky des hab ich gehört! Wenn du des noch einmal machst das sage ich dir!_ Anscheinend hört der Käp´tn besser als Spucky gedacht hat.

Vorsichtig, um einem potentiellen Feind keinen Grund für einen gemeinen Angriff zu geben, machte Spucky die Tür auf. Er spähte durch den Spalt. Aber er sah nix. _Und was ist etz da drin?_ Der Käp´tn hat seinen ganzen Mut zusammengenommen und war im nachgegangen. – _Keine Ahnung, ich seh ja nix! – Ja mei dann muss ma halt näher rangehen. Vorwärts Mr. Spuck, des ist ein Befehl. – Vorwärts Mr. Spuck ein Befehl, ein Befehl, ich geh ja scho!_ Vorsichtig schlich er sich einen halben Meter weiter – und traute seinen Augen nicht_: Käp´tn schau mal da, da sind ja noch zwei so kleine Gobbits! – Mr. Spucky des sind Bobbits und keine Gobbits. Meinst die verstehen uns auch wenn wir mit ihnen Reden wollen?_ Jetzt wurde Kork auch neugierig. Da saßen tatsächlich zwei kleine Kerle auf dem Boden vor dem Kühlschrank und unterhielten sich aufgeregt: _Du Merry ich weiß zwar immer noch nicht wie wir hier hergekommen sind aber eigentlich ist es mir egal. Wo sind wir eigentlich? – Is doch egal Pipp. Hauptsache ist doch, das die Verpflegung gut ist. – Ganz meine Rede. Der Kuchen ist echt lecker. _Sie hatten gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie beobachtet wurden.

_He ihr da? Was machtn ihr da?_ Die zwei sprangen erschrocken auf, als sie vom Spucky angesprochen wurden. _AHHHHHHH! Hilfe Merry da is ja ein Goblin! Was sollen wir jetzt nur machen? Ich hab Angst! – Keine Ahnung Pipp! Wie wärs mit davonrennen?_

Die zwei waren so erschrocken, das sie sogar vergessen hatten, das Essen das sie grad fallen gelassen hatten wieder aufzuheben. Spucky schaut grad mal wieder ganz beleidigt rein. _He das da mal eins klar ist: Ich bin eine Vulcanette Vulgaris. Und die gehören zur Gattung der Galapagosschildkröten. So was Käp´tn hast des gehört? Die haben mich doch tatsächlich nen Gobelin genannt. Des ist doch wieder was ganz anderes. Wer seidsn ihr zwei überhaupt? Also ich bin Brigitte Spuck vom Traumschiff Suprise! Etz sagts halt was!_ Anscheinend verstehen die echt nix! Dachte sich der Käp´tn. Gut dann kann ich ja mal kurz abhauen. Dann kann sich der Spucky a wenig rumärgern. Still und heimlich machte sich der Käp´tn davon. Und Spucky merkte des nicht einmal.

Käp´tn Kork marschierte zielstrebig und hüftschwingend weiter zur Brücke: _Was isn da los? So kann ja kein Mensch arbeiten! Hey du da wo hastn des her?_

Auf der Brücke herrschte ein heilloses durcheinander. Da waren zwei Typen, den einen hatte der Käp´tn noch nie gesehen! Und der eine hatte doch tatsächlich das Teeservice aus dem Regal geholt. Und das schlimmste war ja, das der eine mit dem langen Bart einen weißen Bademantel anhatte. _He bloß das eins klar ist!_ Der Käp´tn war scho wieder sauer, und seine Frisur war auch schon seit einer halben Stunde nicht mehr mit Haarspray angesprüht worden. _Die gehörn mir und net dir!_ Er ging auf den Mann zu: _Wer seidsn ihr überhaupt?_ _Und so wie sie rumrennen, einfach schrecklich. Weiß ist doch total out diese Saison. Ich an ihrer Stelle würd´s mal mit orange probieren. Einfach der letzte Schrei dieses Jahr. Und a bissl nen anderen Schnitt. Der betont die Figur so unvorteilhaft. _Der Typ starrte den Käp´tn an, als hätte der ne Meise -_ Mein Name ist übrigens Käp´tn Kork- Steinbock. Ich hab die Verantwortung für dieses Schiff und auch für meine Crew. Also etz mal raus mit der Sprache wo kommt´n ihr her?_

Der komische Typ in Weiß guckte immer noch recht verdutzt! Als hätte der noch nie einen Kapitän gesehen! Und dann dreht der sich doch einfach um und fängt an mit dem anderen zu reden. Übrigens: Den zweiten hatte der Käp´tn auch noch nie gesehen. Der hatte ja nur grüne Sachen an! Und das allerschlimmste war, dass er die ganze Crew mit seinem Schwert bedrohte, mit dem er irgendwie rumfuchtelte. _Du Aragorn ich glaub ich hab da ne ganz neue Sorte Orkse entdeckt komm doch mal her bevor der uns abhaut!_

Jetzt reichts dem Käp´tn aber gewaltig: Als er grad dabei war an die Decke zu gehen (was erlaubt der sich eigendlich? Und was zum Henker ist ein Orkse?) da kam auch schon wieder ein neuer Funkspruch von einem ziemlich aufgeregten Spucky rein: _ÄH Käptn wir ham ne Meuterei! Die zwei in der Kombüse! DIE HABEN DIE GANZE KÄSESAHNE AUFGEGESSEN! Des ist so gemein! Wenigstens ein Stück hätten die mir abgeben können, aber nein nicht mal mehr ein kleiner Krümel ist übrig! Und wenn du dich noch mal so heimlich aus dem Staub machst, rede ich die nächsten Hundert Jahre kein Wort mehr mit dir._ Das war selbst für die Nerven vom Käp´tn zuviel. Er machte auf den Hacken kehrt und rannte wieder Richtung Kombüse davon. Beim umdrehen rief er aber noch_. Popovitsch – Halt die zwei anderen mal kurz auf der Brücke fest. Und wehe die hauen ab! Dann gibt's Käsesahneverbot. _Und scho war er wieder weg. Die restliche Crew auf der Brücke, schüttelte nur den Kopf.


	3. Das ganze Ausmaß!

Kapitel 3: Das ganze Ausmaß

Der Käp´tn flitzte so schnell es ging Richtung Kombüse._ Das darf doch wohl nicht war sein, nie kann ma den alleine lassen. Und wehe es ist nicht wichtig, dann aber setzts was hinter die Löffel. Die san.._. Da der Käp´tn so beschäftigt war, sich neue Schimpfwörter zu überlegen, merkte er gar nicht, dass er verfolgt wurde.

_Spucky! Was isn etz scho wieder? Dich kann ma keine Sekunde aus den Aug... Sag amal, was isn hier los_? Ein Bild der Verwüstung. Die ganze Kombüse war ein Tortenschlachtfeld geworden. Und plötzlich, da kam auch noch ein Stück auf den Käp´tn zugeflogen. Der musste natürlich ausweichen, sonst hätte ihn des Stück ja im Gesicht getroffen. Doch etz war die Frisur scho wieder im Eimer! Zum Glück hat er immer nen Taschenspiegel und sein Mini – Beautychaise dabei. Als die Katastrophe aus der Welt geschafft war, guckte er sich erst einmal um. Da waren immer noch die zwei Gobbits oder Mobbits oder wie auch immer. Und die lieferten sich grad mit Spucky ne Tortenschlacht.

_Hey ihr Trottel!_ - Der Käp´tn musste schon sehr laut schreien, dass man ihn verstehen konnte. – _Was machtsn ihr scho wieder? Spinnts ihr a weng! Und überhaupt! Spucky? Hast du net gerade gesagt das wir keine Käsesahne mehr haben?_ Endlich haben die anderen aufgehört sich mit Torte zu bewerfen. _Ah Käp´tn!_ – Spucky hatn auch endlich gesehen. – _Ja des stimmt auch wir haben keine mehr? – Und warum? Weil ihr alles für eure Tortenschlacht gebraucht habt oder wie? _– langsam wurde er ungemütlich. – _Aber wir werfen doch net mit Käsesahne! Die is doch viel zu schade für so was! Ne wir werfen grad mitn Pille seiner Schwarzwälderkirschtorte! Die mag sonst eh keiner! – Aha dann is ja gut! So und jetzt gehen ma alle Richtung Brücke! Ich will nämlich endlich wissen was hier eigentlich los ist. Hier geht's ja zu wie in nen Affenstall. Aber schau dich erst amal an wie du scho wieder ausschaust! Deine Uniform ist ja völlig versaut! Mr. Spuck auf zum Duschraum aber dalli! Das ist ein Befehl! – Ein Befehl! Ein Befehl – ich geh ja schon_!

Spucky war grad dabei Richtung Duschraum zu gehen, als plötzlich: _AAAAAAAhHhhhhhhhhhh Hiiiiiillllllllllffffffeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_ Da kam doch grad der Schrotty angerannt! _He Schrotty was_- Und da war er auch schon vorbeigerannt. Und hinter ihm die anderen zwei kleinen mit der Pfanne. _Hilfe Käp´tn die wollen mich verhauen! Die sind so fies! Etz helfts ma doch endlich!_ Und da war er auch schon um die nächste Ecke gerannt. Die zwei jagten immer noch hinter im her.

_Na so was? Was warn da etz los? Na ja is etz a Wurst! Spucky du gehst etz ab unter die Dusche, und ihr Zwei ihr kommts mit! Bei Fuß auf geht's!_ Und scho stolzierte Käp´tn Kork mit den zwei komischen Kerlchen davon. Und Spucky? Der geht Duschen. Die Duschen waren ja zum Glück auf dem gleichen Deck, so das man nicht immer soweit gehen musste. Vor allem im Winter ist den gefährlich mit nassen Haaren zu lange durchs Schiff zu laufen. Da konnte man sich nämlich ganz leicht einen Schnupfen holen. Und wie die Eingerichtet waren, einfach nur – Äh – einfach. Das triffts am ehesten. Weiße Fliesen und Silberne Wasserschläuche und Duschköpfe. Handtücher gabs auch, auch in Silber! Und ein ganzer Schrank voll mit Duschgel und Shampoo. Jede Geschmacksrichtung. Die Topversion war im Moment übrigens Senkies Haarpflege für extra Glanz und Vitalduschgel mit Käsesahneduft.

Doch irgendwie stimmte heute was nicht. Schon ein paar Meter vor der Türe hörte Spucky ein Klopfen im Duschraum. Er blieb stehen und überlegte erst mal was das sein könnte. Doch eingefallen ist ihm auch nach zehn Minuten nix. Also blieb im nix anderes übrig, als die Tür aufzumachen, und nachzuschauen. Gedacht, getan. Wieder ganz ganz langsam machte er die Türe auf. Drin sah erst mal nix, weil so viel Dampf in der Luft war. Also musste er weitergehen. Das Klopfen wurde lauter, und kam auch aus einer der Duschkabinen.

Als Spucky grad den Vorhang wegziehen wollte, kam plötzlich ein Stück Metall geflogen. Und da fing auch einer an zu schreien: _Mithril, Mithril ich hab Mithril gefunden, Was für ein Glückstag. _Da traute er seinen Augen nicht. D in der Kabine, stand doch tatsächlich noch so ein kleines Kerlchen. Allerdings war er schon ein wenig größer als die anderen fünf, aber auch etwas fetter. Nen Bart hatte er auch noch. Auf dem Kopf nen Kochtopf oder so was in der Art. Und der Typ haute doch grad die Kabine mit seiner Axt auseinander, und war dabei den Wasserhahn einzustecken.

_Hey! Was treibstn du da? Du kannst doch net einfach alles kaputt machen! Wer solln des reparieren? Und überhaupt! Wer soll des wieder putzen? _Der kleine Kerl drehte sich sofort zu Spucky um. Als er den sah, ist er erst einmal ganz schön erschrocken. Aber dann, guckte er Spucky von oben bis unten an. _Was bist du für ein Ork? Wohl eine neue Sorte? Oder bist du vielleicht ein Berggeist, der verhindern will das ich das Mithril mitnehm? Wenn ja, dann komm doch her! Trau dich! Komm schon! – Das etz erst mal eins ganz klar ist_: - Spucky hatte seine Ohren auf Kampfposition gestellt! _– Ich bin kein Ork und auch kein Geist! Was ist so ein Ork eigentlich? Ich bin eine Vulkanette Vulgaris, und die werden bis zu 400 Jahre alt, weil sie zur Gattung der Galapagosschildkröte gehören. Mein Name ist Mr. Spuck und wie heißt du?_ Der kleine Kerl guckte Spucky immer noch an. Doch mittlerweile dachte der sich bestimmt, dass er im falschen Film ist. _He ich hab dich was gefragt! _

Doch der Typ gibt immer noch keine Antwort. Spucky hatte die faxen auch schon dicke. Mit seinem Funky wählte er die Nummer von der Brücke. Wie die auf der Brücke abheben, hört Spucky schon, dass da oben auch was nicht stimmt. Da war ein furchtbares Getöse und Gerumpel. Hier spricht Mr. Spuck, ich hab hier nen Eindringling in der Dusche und der haut alles kurz und klein. Ich brauch Hilfe, zu Hülfe! Spucky hatte grad den Funky weggesteckt, da wollte der kleine dicke Kerl auch schon abhauen. Auch wenn er dick war, rennen konnte der ganz schön schnell. Aber nix desto Trotz, Spucky war im gleich hinterhergelaufen. Das ging auch ein kleines Stück gut. Bis auf einmal jemand dem Spucky ein Bein stellte, und der prompt hingefallen ist. Und da stand auf einmal ne blonde Frau neben ihn, die ihn fesselte und mit dem kleinen Kerl in ner komischen Sprache was redete.

Nach ein paar Worten, standen sie auf, und die Frau zog ihn einfach mit in Richtung Maschinenraum.


	4. Frage und Antwortrunde

Kapitel 4: Frage und Antwortrunde

Derweil auf der Brücke: Der Käp´tn betritt mit den zwei anderen die Brücke!

_Oh mein Gott was ist den da los? Ja seids ihr nu ganz dicht oder wie?_ Auf der Brücke herrschte jetzt auch ein riesiges Durcheinander. Die zwei Fremden Typen waren grad dabei alles auseinander zunehmen. Und was macht der Rest vom Schützenfest? Die Crew schaut bloß zu und trinkt Tee!

Du Pip schau mal das ist doch der Gandalf! –Ja Merry und da hinten ist doch der Aragorn oder etwa nicht? Du der schaut aber komisch aus! Was hattn der da um den Hals hängen? – Keine Ahnung vielleicht ist des ja der neueste Schrei! – Ja aber aussehen tuts trotzdem ein wenig komisch ...

Der Käp´tn wackelte grad auf die zwei Unruhestifter zu um sie aufzuhalten. Denn der erste hat damit angefangen das Steuerpult auseinander zuhauen, wobei er ein Schwert benutzte wie man es bis dahin noch nie auf der Suprise dabeigehabt hatte. Bis dahin hatten sie nämlich immer nur welche zur Wanddeko aufgehängt. Und die Schwerter waren auch nicht aus Metall sondern mit Plüschüberzug! Und auch nicht so lang wie das welches der dabeihatte.

Auch bemerkte der Käp´tn das sich der grad was um den Hals gehängt hatte, dass er auf den ersten Blick nicht genau identifizieren konnte. Erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte er, das sich der Typ eine rosafarbene Weihnachtsgirlande vom letzten Jahr umgehängt hatte. Die lagen nämlich immer griffbereit auf der Brücke rum. Mann weis ja nie was man aus so was alles machen kann.

Und der Zweite, der sah sich grad die Bildschirme an, auf denen die Videoaufzeichnungen der letzten Mission liefen. Der murmelte immer nur so komisch vor sich hin und fuchtelte mit so nem langen Stecken vor dem Bildschirm rum. Und hin und wieder, da traute der Käp´tn seinen Augen nicht, da sprühten doch tatsächlich funken aus dem Stecken. Und das obwohl auf der gesamten Brücke offenes Feuer und Funken jeder Art verboten waren, da das ganz schnell Marder anlocken konnte und die dann wieder die Kabel durchbeißen.

Jetzt ist aber mal Schluss da! Dem Käp´tn platzte jetzt endgültig der Kragen. Sagts amal habts ihr an Riesen Vogel oder was? So kann man doch nicht Arbeiten! Jetzt hörten aber wirklich alle zu. Der eine hat sogar aufgehört den Compi zu demolieren. Sagts mal Leute habts ihr an Arsch offen oder was? Ihr trinkts da in aller Seelenruhe euern Tee und lasst die da die ganze Einrichtung ruinieren. Dabei habe ich euch doch aufgetragen das ihr die in Schach halten sollt wenn die was anstellen. – Ähm Käp´tn! – Popowitsch meldete sich zu Wort! – Das hätten wir ja auch gern gemachtsch aber der hat uns sein Schwert vor die Nase gehalten und da haben wir uns halt ergeben! – Meuterei oder was? Aber net mit mir ne auf gar keinen Fall. So eine Frechheit! Aber mit mir lass ich so was nicht machen. Da spiel ich net mit.

Jetzt musste er sich erst einmal hinsetzen und eine Tasse Tee in einem Zug auslehren. Das soll ja gut für die Nerven sein, sagt zumindestens der Pille. Und der muss es ja wissen, der ist ja schließlich Schiffsarzt. Als sich der Käp´tn wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, wandte er sich noch mal zu den komischen Figuren zu. Er war nun gewillt einen letzten Versuch zu starten, mit denen zu reden.

So etz noch mal alles auf Anfang. Wer seidsn ihr eigentlich? Und vor allem wie kommtsn ihr eigentlich do her? Habts ihr euch als blinde Passagiere eingeschlichen oder was? – Der Käp´tn sah die Typen lange an. Als von denen aber keine Antwort zurückkam, musste er noch mal mit denen reden. – Etz macht's halt mal des Maul auf!

Der Typ mit dem Weißen Bademantel sagte dann endlich mal was: Was isn des? Ein blinder Passagier? Ich lebe ja schor recht lang aber des hab ich nu net gehört. Ist das ne neue Sorte Orkse?

Der Käp´tn kam sich etz ein wenig blöd vor. Wollt ihn der etz nur Verarschen oder ist der einfach nur Strohdoof? – Na ein blinder Passagier ist ein Äh... blinder Passagier eben. Und kann mir endlich mal wer sagen was die immer mit Orkse meinen? Da wirst ja ganz damisch dabei!

Ist ja gut! – Der Typ in Weiß wieder! – Also bitte stell ich mich halt mal so vor. Mann nennt mich Gandalf den Weißen. Muss aber dazusagen, dass ich bis vor kurzem Gandalf der Graue war. Oder nennt mich einfach nur Mithrandir. Beruf: Zauberer und Ainur. So Aragorn du machst jetzt weiter und dann Reih um wie ma das geübt haben.

Der Typ in Grün also: So hallo erst mal, Weis nicht ob sies wussten, aber ich bin der Aragorn oder Elessar was euch halt besser gefällt. Bin ein Waldläufer und als Nebenjob arbeite ich auch noch als König von Gondor. Und nebenbei bemerkt bin ich etz 92 Jahre alt.

Danach einer der zwei kleinen: So dann bin ich aber etz mal dran. Also Hallo, ich heiße Meryadock Brandybock und bin ein Hobbit. Aus dem Auenland natürlich. Momentan arbeitssuchend und dabei im Südviertel gestrandet. Und meine Hobbys sind Essen, Essen, Essen, Essen, Essen und manchmal ne Pfeife Rauchen.

Und zum Schluss dann der andere kleine: So bei mir ists genauso wie bei Merry, doch ein Unterschied ist, dass ich nen anderen Namen hab als er da. Ich heiß nämlich Peregrien Tuk. Und ich esse mit vorliebe Pilze. Und ich sitze gern auf´n Bierchen im Grünen Drachen.

Nach der lustigen Antwortrunde sah die ganze Crew aus, als könne sie nicht glauben was sie da grad gehört ham. Manchen ist sogar scho der Teller mit der Käsesahne runtergefallen. (Vergleichbar mit dem Gesichtsausdrücken der Crew als Winnetouch auf die Brücke gebeamt wird! gg ) Und der Käp´tn selber sah auch scho so aus, als könne er scho wieder Erholung gebrauchen.

Ach du meine Güte, mein Schiff wird von einer Horde Verrückten überrannt, und das kann ma net amal von der Steuer absetzen. Und am allerschlimmsten war ja, dass die Versicherung bestimmt auch net zahlen wird, wenn rauskommt das die net ganz dicht sind.

Doch auf einmal ist ihm was eingefallen. Sagts amal, war da net nu mehr von euch aufm Schiff? Zwei so kleine und ein komischer mit nem Fisch? – Ihr habt Frodo und Sam gesehen? Das ist ja super. Die zwei kleinen Hobbits führten augenblicklich nen Freudentanz auf.

Juhu Sam ist auch da, dann ist ja das Abendessen gerettet.


	5. Hilfe für Spucky

Kapitel 5: Hilfe für Spucky

Die Frage und Antwortrunde ist beendet. Die Crew konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Entweder hatten sich alle verhört, oder die waren wirklich net ganz dicht. Der Käp´tn mal wieder: _Aha so ist das also. Dann ist ja alles klar!_ – im selben Moment drehte er sich zu Popowitsch um und fragte kaum hörbar_: Du sag amal hast du verstanden was die uns sagen wollten? – Mit Verlaub Käp´tn ich hab auch kein Wort verstanden. – Ah. Gut dann ist das ja auch geklärt. Ich hatte scho Angst das nur ihr die net verstehen könnt_. – Und es blieb dabei, das die ganze Crew die Typen nur entgeistert anstarrte.

Mittlerweile im Beamraum:

Spucky hörte das sich zwei Leute unterhielten. – _Und ich sag dir Legolas wir legen den um. Der ist bestimmt ein Spion von Saruman. – Ne guck dir den doch mal an, der schaut so lieb aus. Und außerdem hat er manikürte Fingernägel. Der kann ja gar nicht böse sein_. _– Ihr Elben und eure seltsame Art Freund von Feind zu unterscheiden. Ich sag dir, der ist ein Spion. Wieso sollte er mich sonst bei meinen Mithrilgrabungen stören? Der Typ ist von der dunklen Seite. _

Spucky glaubte nicht was er da hörte. Schlagartig war er wach, musste aber feststellen, das ihn die zwei gefesselt hatten. Er konnte sich ja nicht mal rühren, so eine Sauerei. _– Hey sagts amal, was solln das? Ich bin doch kein Rollbraten. Bindets mich sofort los. Oder ich verklag euch wegen Freiheitsberaubung. _

– _Aha der Spion ist wach. Legolas! Legolas? He du Depp was machstn du da? Gehst her da? Ich kann ja net alles allein machen. – Reg dich doch nicht so auf Gimli. Ich hab da hinten nur eine Nagelfeile gefunden. Und ich habe mir doch gestern einen Fingernagel eingerissen. Ich versuch nur zu retten was zu retten ist. Und die riecht so lecker nach Erdbeeren_. – der Blonde hatte doch tatsächlich die Nagelfeile vom Käp´tn gefunden, die er schon seit ein paar Wochen vermisste.

Spucky hat sich wohl noch mal verhört. Der kannte sich anscheinend mit Maniküre aus. Der konnte ja gar net böse sein. _– Mei eine eingerissener Fingernagel? Des ist ja furchtbar. Ich hab da ne ganz gute Technik den zu retten. Da muss ma nämlich ganz doll aufpassen wo ma hinfeilt. – Ehrlich? Kannst du des echt?_ – der Blonde wurde hellhörig. – _Siehst Gimli, der ist echt nicht böse. – Oder hast du etwa vor hinterhältig meine tollen Fingernägel zu ruinieren?_

_- Um Gottes Willen des wär ja fürchterlich. So was würd ich nie übers Herz bringen. Dafür bin ich viel zu sensibel. Aber sagts amal könnt ihr mich nicht vorher losbinden? Des macht mich ja ganz kribbelig in die Füße. _

Der lange Blonde wechselte noch kurz einen Blick mit dem kleinen dicken, bevor er ein Messer aus seiner Tasche holte und anfing die Fesseln durchzuschneiden. _– Legolas_! – Der kleine schrie entsetzt auf. – _Was machstn du da? Bist du etz total verrückt geworden? Du kannst doch net einfach so unsere Geisel losschneiden! Was wenn der doch ein Spion ist und nur vom Dunklen Herrscher einen Crashkurs in Sachen Maniküre und Co gekriegt hat? Der hat es doch bestimmt auf mein Mithril abgesehen. Der ist böse sag ich dir!_ Mittlerweile klammerte sich der Zwerg verzweifelt an Legolas Bein fest und versuchte ihn davon abzuhalten Spucky loszuschneiden. Doch zu spät gerade fiel der letzte Strick zu Boden.

_- Ah endlich wieder bewegen!_ - Spucky streckte sich erste mal nach Vulkanettenart also indem er gleichzeitig mit Nase und Ohren wackelte und dabei noch mit den Armen wedelte. – _So und etz zeig doch mal das böse Nägelchen- mei sind die toll gefeilt, und so toll lackiert!_ _Da müssen ma uns ja echt Mühe geben, das ma des wieder hinkriegen. A ja übrigens ich bin der Mister Spuck und wer seidsn ihr eigentlich? – Mein Name ist Legolas, Waldelb aus Düsterwald. Und der da hinten ist Gimli. Der ist manchmal a wenig ruppig aber eigentlich ein ganz liebes Kerlchen! – LIEBES KERLCHEN? _– Gimli war grad kurz davor zu explodieren. – _Ich geb dir gleich ein liebes Kerlchen du lange Schwuchtel! – Boah, des lass ich mir nicht gefallen von einer so abgebrochenen Gestalt wie dir. Wer ist den Schuld daran, das mein Fingernagel kaputt ist? Da hast du mir doch gestern draufgehauen. Du bist schuld dran... -_

Spucky stand grad ein wenig belämmert daneben und hörte sich die Streitereien der zwei an. _Wie beim Käp´tn und mir!_ – Dachte er so bei sich. Beschloss aber gleich darauf sich nicht einzumischen. Nicht das seine Fingernägel auch noch draufgingen. An seine Frisur wollte er gar nicht denken. Die war sowieso scho ruiniert. Doch nach einiger Zeit wurde es ihm doch zu bunt. – _Etz hörts halt auf zu Streiten wie zwei kastrierte Köter! Mir san doch net im Kindergarten. Und überhaupt, die vermissen mich bestimmt scho auf der Brücke. Ich mein also wir gehen etz glei dahin und sagen dem Käp´tn was hier los ist. _

_Ja aber was ist mit meim Fingernagel? Du hast versprochen den wieder zu richten._ – Legolas war kurz vorm losheulen weil er dachte das ihn Spucky veräppelt hat. – _Den richten wir dann in meim Zimmer. Aber etz gema erst zum Käp´tn auf die Brücke. _– Sprachs und ging dann auch scho voraus mit den zwei komischen Leuten im Schlepptau Richtung Brücke. Und auf dem ganzen Weg dachte er scho drüber nach, wie er dem Käp´tn sagen sollte, dass er noch zwei von denen gefunden hatte. Bis ihm einfiel, dass die der Käp´tn ja selber sehen würde, wenn sie auf der Brücke ankamen. Dafür hatte er sie ja auch mitgenommen.

_Habts ihr vor länger zu bleiben? Oder seids ihr nur auf der Durchreise?_ – Spucky wollte eigentlich net fragen, aber er war halt einfach etwas zu neugierig. _– Denn wenn ihr nu a wenig dableibts, könnt ihr euch mal in Ruhe unser schönes Schiff anschaun. Und nächste Woche, macht aufm Sonnendeck die neue Wellnessoase auf. Da kann ma sich dann so richtig schön entspannen_. – Die beiden anderen marschierten ein Stück hinter Spucky her und flüsterten leise miteinander. ( _was meint der mit Durchreise, und was zum Ringgeist ist eine Wellnessoase?)_ Sie kamen der Brücke immer näher. Spucky freute sich scho riesig darauf, dem Käp´tn seine Neuentdeckung vorzustellen, Legolas und Gimli unterhielten sich mittlerweile schon darüber ob Spuckys Uniform eigentlich Lila ist oder Purpur, und im nächsten Gang rannte Schrotty immer noch vor den zwei wildgewordenen Hobbits Frodo und Sam davon. An ihn dachte nun wirklich keiner mehr. Armer Schrotty, einfach vergessen werden. Eine riesen Sauerei.


	6. Schrottys Rettung

So erst mal sorry das das letzte kap so kurz geworden ist. Hatte nicht viel Zeit zum schreiben musste ein paar Tage zusätzlich arbeiten (faule Ausrede ich weis!) Die nächsten werden wieder länger versprochen!

Kapitel 6: Schrotty´s Rettung

Wenig später kam Spucky mit Legolas und Gimli im Schlepptau auf die Brücke. Da ist ihm auch gleich das durcheinander aufgefallen. Und auch das auf einmal so viele fremde Leute auf der Brücke waren. Und die sahen alle so komisch aus.

_Ja was is den da los? Gibt's was zu feiern? Oder hab ich unsre Teatime verpasst? – Ah da schau her unser Mister Spuck hält es auch für angebracht mal wieder reinzuschaun! Wo warn ma den so lang? Hast wieder heimlich Käsesahne gefuttert? Ne geht ja gar net die is ja alle! Mister Spuck ich erwarte sofort einen lückenlosen Bericht wo du überall gewesen bist und_ _was da gmacht hast!_ – der Käp´tn hat sich's grad in seinem Sessel gemütlich gemacht. Das Spucky noch zwei von den verrückten gefunden hat des hat a gar net gemerkt. – _Ja mei Käp´tn du kannst da ja gar net vorstellen was ich so alles erlebt hab. Also eigentlich wollt ich ja unter die Dusche und da hab ich so ein komisches Klopfen gehört. Und da hab ich halt nachgeschaut was des sein könnt gell! Also geh ich da rein und was seh ich da? Da steht der kleine Typ und haut unsre schöne Duschen kaputt. – Was hat der gemacht? Der spinnt doch, des ist ganz klar Meuterei. Und wer solln des bitteschön wieder richten? – Ja des hab ich ihm ja auch gesagt. Aber da is er ja scho abgehaut. Und ich bin ihn hinterhergerannt. – Ehrlich? Bei deim Übergewicht? Geht des überhaupt? – He etz wird fei bloß net gemein gell! Und lass mich ausreden. Also ich bin dem hinterher, und da hat mir der andre da scho an Fuß gestellt, so das ich hingefallen bin. Und dann ham mich die zwei auch noch im Beamraum gefesselt. – Mit Handschellen? – Ne leider nicht. Die ham bloß ein normales Seil dabeigehabt. Und des hat gescheuert an die Hände sag ich dir. Etz hab ich dem Legolas halt versprochen, dass ich ihm sein kaputten Fingernagel wieder heile mach. Und da ham mich die losgebunden. Aber da sind ja noch viel mehr von denen. Und dann hab ich sie gleich zu ner Käsesahne eingeladen sobald ma wieder eine ham._

Die ganzen komischen Leute hatten sich in einer Ecke zusammengesetzt und guckten auf nem Taschenfernseher grad die Wiederholung von der Loveparade aus dem letzten Jahr an. Das Legolas und Gimli auch da waren, ham die gar nicht gemerkt. Erst als das Wort Käsesahne gesagt wurde, wurden die zwei Hobbits Merry und Pippin hellhörig. _– He Leute guckt mal, da sind Gimli und der Legolas! Dann sind wir ja fast alle da. Fehlen nur noch Frodo und Sam!_

Des hat der Käp´tn gehört: _sagts etz bloß das die auch noch zu euch gehörn? Ist des ein ganzer Betriebsausflug oder was? Und wie lang meints ihr eigendlich das ihr es euch hier noch bequem machen könnt? Es gibt immerhin auch Leute hier die noch arbeiten müssen. Und überhaupt wer macht den ganzen Saustall weg, denn ihr da gemacht habts? Also ich mach des nicht weg! Spucky? Spucky? Wo ist eigentlich der Schrotty scho wieder? Den hab ich doch gesagt er soll auf die im Beamraum aufpassen! – Äh die waren aber net mehr im Beamraum Käp´tn! – _Spucky tut grad so als denke er nach! – Ich hab da außer den zweien keinen mehr gesehen! – Na so was, wo kann der denn scho wieder hin sein? Die werden doch net zum Tischtennis gegangen sein oder? ...

Mittlerweile hatten sich Gimli und Legolas auch zu den anderen gesetzt und guckten mit Loveparade! _( Guck mal der hat ja fast nix an! Du Legolas, der da guckt ja aus wie eine Blume mit Beinen! So was wär doch auch mal was für euch Waldelben oder? Ne Gandalf die Farben passen nicht zu meinem Teint! Und außerdem, wer sollte den die Zeit haben so viele Blumen zu pflücken, dass man sich da ein Hemd und ne Hose draus machen kann? – Stimmt haste auch wieder mal Recht. Und solange halten sich die ja auch net frisch ...)_ Die haben die Welt rund rum komplett vergessen. Und Spucky und der Käp´tn rätselten weiter darüber wo wohl Schrotty abgeblieben sein könnte. _( Vielleicht ham die ihn ja in die Pfanne gehaun? – also Spucky denk so was doch net! Das ist ja furchtbar! Stell dir des doch mal vor. Da müssten wir ja den Beamraum immer selber saubermachen. Und wenn ich nur ans Ölstandmessen denke ..._ ) Die restliche Crew war grad überm Feierabendmachen, und sie beachteten dabei weder den Käp´tn und Spucky, noch die Bande in der Ecke vor dem Fernseher. Es war ja schließlich Feierabend. Und Überstunden werden ja eh net bezahlt. Also schlichen sich alle still und heimlich auf Zehenspitzen davon.

Der Käp´tn und Spucky diskutierten in der Zwischenzeit weiter darüber ob Schrotty nun mit den anderen zum Tischtennis gegangen war, oder ob sie ihn echt in die Pfanne gehauen haben. Doch des macht ja kein Mensch mehr heutzutage. Also brauchten sie sich ja da keine Sorgen machen. Und was die anderen da in der Ecke angeht, die waren erst mal beschäftigt. Und wenn das erste Video aus ist, war für Notfälle auch noch die Loveparade von vor zwei Jahren da. Man kann ja nie wissen, wofür solche Aufzeichnungen gut sind. Doch auf einmal merkte Käp´tn Kork, dass die anderen scho gegangen waren. – _Du Spucky schau mal etz ham ma uns ja voll verratscht. Die ham scho alle Feierabend gemacht und wir hocken immer nu auf der Brücke rum. Und da Schrotty ist immer nu net da. Du ich glaub den müssen ma suchen gehen. Nicht das der am Ende noch im bad war und mit nassen Haaren durchs Schiff läuft. Da kann er sich nämlich ganz leicht nen Schnupfen hohlen. Und ich muss dann wieder sein Gejammer ertragen..._

Doch auf einmal hörten sie ein Trampeln draußen vor der Türe. Erst dachten beide noch das des vielleicht ausm Fernseher kommt, aber da war ja nur der normale Ton drauf. Also musste irgendjemand im Eiltempo da vorbeigerannt sein. Und der hat sich net an die Regeln vom Käp´tn gehalten. Die untersagen nämlich das laufen vor der Brücke. Da kann man ganz leicht hinfallen. Und da zahlt die Versicherung net. Des muss dann alles aus der Proseco Kasse rausgenommen werden. Und das wollt ja auch keiner. Denn sonst konnte man ja da keinen mehr kaufen.

Spucky? – Ja mein Käp´tn? – Geh schau doch mal wer da draußen so einen fürchterlichen Lärm macht. – Uff warum den scho wieder ich? Des kann doch die Bora Bora machen. Die hat die längeren Beine von uns beiden. – Mr. Spuck falls es ihnen noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, die Crew hat bereits Feierabend, und ich bin immer noch der Käp´tn. Also los das ist ein Befehl! – Ein Befehl, ein Befehl ich kann's nimmer hören! Ich geh ja scho! Nur weil die alte Kapitänswachtel zu faul ist sein Arsch zu bewegen. So na wart und weh es ist nicht wichtig. – letzteres dachte Spucky ganz ganz leise. Man konnte ja nie wissen, ob der Käp´tn nicht auch noch Gedanken lesen konnte.

Als die Türe aufging, guckte Spucky erst vorsichtig nach links, dann noch nach rechts. Doch sehen konnte er nichts. _Käp´tn da is niemand! – Gut dann ist ja alles in bester Ordnung. Dann kannst wieder rüberkommen und wir können noch ein wenig weiterrätseln, wo der liebe Schrotty so steckt._ ( auf die Idee Schrotty zu suchen kam natürlich keiner! Genauso wenig wie die anderen auf die Idee kamen nach Frodo und Sam zu suchen. Die waren viel zu abgelenkt von der Loveparade.)

Doch da war das Trampeln scho wieder. – _So etz reichts aber mit dem Schmarn._ – Käp´tn Kork sprang aus seinem Sessel auf und ging diesmal selber zur Türe_. Bei dem Lärm kann ma ja net amal denken._ - Die Tür ging auf und er sah : Nichts! – _Hallo? Ist da jemand_? – Der Käp´tn hat das ganz leise geflüstert weil er sich eigentlich net lauter sprechen traute. Man kann ja nie vorsichtig genug sein. Sonst kriegt ma net nur nen Schnupfen sondern vielleicht sogar die Masern.

Er wollt sich grad wieder umdrehen, da hörte er das Trampeln scho wieder. Und was noch schlimmer war, er konnte sogar sehen das jemand näher kam. Den die Türe war nicht zugegangen. Und kaum streckte er seinen Kopf ein Stück nach vorn, sah Käp´tn Kork auch schon den armen Schrotty vor den zwei Hobbits davonrennen. – _Ah Käp´tn! Hiiiiiilllllllfffffffffffffffeeeeeeeee!_ – Und weg warn sie wieder. Und alles was der Käp´tn dazu sagte war: _Schrotty! Gehst du her da!_ – Doch der rannte ja immer noch vor den anderen davon. Also konnte er ja nicht herkommen.

_Ne also so was der Schrotty ist schon wieder so gemein zu mir. Als Strafe macht er morgen die ganze Kombüse sauber. Und das restliche Schiff dazu. Und es gibt noch Käsesahneverbot. Spucky hast du dir des aufgeschrieben? – Was Wie? Hä? Ja klar mein Käp´tn! – Gut dann passts ja!_ – In Wahrheit hatte Spucky keine Ahnung was der Käp´tn grad gesagt hat. Ihm ist des ewige hin und her nämlich aufm Geist gegangen. Also hat er sich kurzerhand zu den anderen gesetzt und guckte mit fern. Doch das ist Käp´tn Kork gar net aufgefallen. Der war scho wieder mit seiner Frisur beschäftigt.

Doch keine Minute später ging die Türe zur Brücke wieder auf. Und diesmal kam ein völlig zerzauster Schrotty angestürmt. Und was machte er als erstes? Versteckt sich gleich hinterm Käp´tn seim Sessel. – _Oh Gott sei dank Käp´tn! Die zwei da_ – Schrotty zeigte wie verrückt in Richtung Tür – _die sind ja total gemein. Die haben mir doch glatt gedroht mich mit der Pfanne zu verhauen. Und alles nur weil ich denen kein Lagerfeuer anzünden wollt._ – _A Lagerfeuer? Wieso das den?_ – der Käp´tn tut grad so als müsse er angestrengt nachdenken. – _Wollen die unser Schiff abfackeln oder was? Des ist doch verboten. Rauchen und offenes Licht. Steht doch in jeder Regelliste aufm Schiff. Und da haben sich auch alle dran zu halten. Währ ja noch schöner. Stellts euch mal vor da passiert was. Da würd ja keine Versicherung zahlen. Wenn die dahinterkommen, das die gezündelt haben ... _

Doch bevor der Käp´tn mit seinen Ausführungen in Sachen Regelverstöße und deren Folgen ( sein persönliches Lieblingsthema weil ma damit den anderen so toll auf die Nerven gehen konnte. ) ging die Tür scho wieder auf. Und diesmal kam Sam gefolgt von Frodo und Gollum rein. Und Gollum hat Schrotty natürlich sofort entdeckt. – _Da ist es mein Schatz, da ist es. Komm zu Smeagoll mein Schatz. – Oh nein etz ham die mich entdeckt. Die Welt kann so gemein sein zu mir. _– Schrotty duckte sich noch ein wenig tiefer hinter den Sessel. Jetzt hatten ihn die zwei anderen auch noch gesehen. Und Sam schwang schon bedrohlich mit der Pfanne, und Frodo stand in der Ecke kurz vorm losheulen, weil Sam die Pfanne die er ihm geschenkt hatte kaputt machen wollte. Und was macht der Käp´tn? Der versuchte grad still und heimlich davonzuschleichen. Sollten die des doch unter sich ausmachen. Da ruiniert man nur seine Frisur. Und nicht auszudenken wenn die Uniform dreckig wird.

Doch bevor Sam und Gollum auf den armen Schrotty losgehen konnten, bemerkten die anderen die beiden. (_Mensch Leute guckt mal da sind ja Frodo und Sam. – Ich und der Gollum ist ja auch dabei. Was macht der denn hier? – und warum ist Sam eigentlich so sauer? – He Leute kommt her, da gibt's was tolles zu sehen._) Legolas deutete wie ein verrückter auf den Fernseher. Und konzentrierte seine Sinne gleich darauf wieder auf das Video. Da gabs soviel zu sehen. _Aber der Typ da der wollt uns kein Feuer machen lassen. Und ohne Feuerchen gibt's halt mal kein Abendessen._ Jetzt war Sam derjenige, der kurz vorm Losheulen war. Frodo und Gollum waren in der Zwischenzeit scho zu den anderen rübergegangen und guckten mit Fern. Und Frodo war auch scho wieder ganz happy, weil Sam ja nicht mehr vorhatte Schrotty mit der Pfanne zu verkloppen. – _Ach Sam nicht traurig sein, hier gibt's auch ganz leckere Sachen, für die man kein Feuer braucht. Und die sind auch noch umsonst!_ – Merry und Pippin meldeten sich zu Wort. Das sie bereits die ganze Käsesahne aufgegessen hatten, und erst wieder Nachschub geliefert werden musste, haben die gar nicht mitgekriegt.

Nur Käp´tn Kork, Spucky und Schrotty der sich mittlerweile wieder hinter dem Sessel vorgetraut hatte, standen etz blöd rum. _Äh Käp´tn? Was machma etz mit denen? – Tja Mr. Spuck, da müssen ma uns halt was einfallen lassen gell Schrotty – Jaaaaaa!_

So wie versprochen das neue Kap ist ein wenig länger als das letzte. Ich beeil mich auch mit der Fortsetzung. Und in der Zwischenzeit bitte fleißig Reviewen! ;-)


	7. Kleiner Umzug

Kapitel 7: Kleiner Umzug

Das größte Rätsel war aber immer nu net geklärt. Wo kamen die eigentlich her? Und da fingen alle drei wieder an zu grübeln. Sie steckten die Köpfe zusammen und laberten drauf los. Doch zu einer logischen Erklärung kamen sie nicht. Was immer das auch heißen mag. Und wenig später hatten die drei dann doch entschieden, das es keinen Zweck mehr hatte heute noch nachzukontrollieren wo die herkamen. Des war ja viel zu kompliziert. Und außerdem würde des ja auch noch bedeuten das sie Überstunden machen mussten. Die wurden ja net mal bezahlt. Und die Gewerkschaft macht da a net mit. Und das wichtigste: Da ging ein Teil der Freizeit flöten, in der man sich so gut entspannen konnte. Und wenn erst mal der neue Wellnessbereich fertig ist, geht des nu viel besser. Aber des dauert ja noch ne Woche.

Aber etz ist erst mal wichtiger die komischen Typen da aus der Ecke irgendwo unterzubringen. Die konnten sie ja net auf der Brücke lassen. Nicht auszudenken was die da alles anstellen können. Die kommen sonst noch auf die Idee das Teeservice vom Käp´tn ausm Schrank zu hohlen. Da könnt ja eine Tasse kaputt gehen.

_So Mädels, etz ist die Denkzeit rum! Habts euch scho was einfallen lassen?_ Der Käp´tn guckte die zwei ganz genau an. _Oder muss ich mir wieder alles allein überlegen? Etz sagts halt was! – Ja mei Käp´tn des is net so leicht! So viele Betten ham ma doch gar net frei! Zumindest net in einem Zimmer. – Schrotty? Was sagts du dazu? Hast die Hirnkastel eingeschaltet? – Wie wärs mitn Frachtraum? Da können die nix dreckig machen! Und die Türe kann ma da auch zusperren. – Gute Idee! Spucky? Hast da scho eine neue Antwort überlegt? Eine hast nu frei! – Pha! Ich sag etz gar nix mehr. Du nimmst mich ja sowieso net ernst. Also mach ich mir auch keine Gedanken mehr darüber. – Meuterei oder was? Was glaubst du eigentlich wer ich bin hä? Ich bin immer noch dein Käp´tn! – Pha! Du hast dich doch nur Piep ! – Mr. Spuck ich warne dich! Noch so ein Ding und du hast bis zum Urlaub Käsesahneverbot! – Is mir doch egal! _

Was der Käp´tn etz nicht wusste, ist das da Spucky in seinem geheimen Minikühlschrank immer ein paar Stücke Käsesahne versteckt hat. Man kann ja nie wissen, was so passiert. Und da wusste ja kein anderer was davon, weil des ja geheim war.

Wenig später war dann entschieden, dass die ganze Truppe im Frachtraum untergebracht wird. Da bekommt dann jeder eine eigene Hängematte und eine Campingdecke und dann passt des. Also wurden die alle mit Sack und Pack in den Frachtraum geladen. Aber Legolas wollte unbedingt den Fernseher mitnehmen. Er möchte da noch weitergucken. Also wurde der auch noch kurzerhand mitgenommen und im Frachtraum neu angeschlossen. Schrotty musste noch die Verhaltensregeln erklären.

Die Verhaltensregeln für den Weltraumverkehr:

Rauchen und offenes Feuer sind auf dem gesamten Schiff verboten. Dies ist aus folgenden gründen so: Die Besatzung könnte auf die Idee kommen zu grillen. Und das gehört net auf den Speiseplan. Und noch nebenbei: Es könnte anfangen zu brennen.

Weltraummarder füttern verboten. Die werden sonst angelockt und beißen die Kabel kaputt.

des weiteren gilt auch die Haltung eines Weltraummarders als Haustier verboten. Die sind erstens mal nicht stubenrein, und die beißen die Kabel kaputt.

Im gesamten Schiff ist das tragen von Hausschuhen zwingend vorgeschrieben. Aber nicht jedes Modell ist erlaubt. Eine Auflistung der erlaubten, bzw. der verbotenen Modelle erhalten sie vom Schiffsarzt.

Die Pausenregelung macht der Käp´tn. Extrawünsche bitte auf dem entsprechenden Formular eintragen und spätestens vier Wochen vor dem gewünschten Termin beim entsprechenden Amt abgeben, damit der Antrag geprüft werden kann.

Der Tafeldienst wird ebenfalls vom Käp´tn eingeteilt und gilt dann für eine Woche.

Zum jährlichen Gesundheitscheck muss die gesamte Crew anwesend sein. Deswegen ist in der Zeit Urlaubssperre.

Der Proseco und die Käsesahne werden gerecht aufgeteilt. Dabei ist allerdings zwingend zu berücksichtigen, wer grad Käsesahneverbot hat.

Nachdem man auf der Toilette war, bitte Händewaschen, des ist einfach besser so.

Zudem sind folgende Arbeitsanweisungen zu beachten:

Die Brücke Grundkurs, Fortbildung zu die Brücke Grundkurs und Profikurs nach Fortbildung zu die Brücke Grundkurs.

Der Umgang mit Klingonen von A-Z

Das große Backbuch der Käsesahne

Weltraummarder, Bedrohung oder nicht das ist hier die Frage

Ebenso sind folgende Arbeitsabläufe genauestens einzuhalten:

Hochfahren auf die Brücke

Teatime

Computer putzen und sauberhalten

Allerdings bezweifelte er das die auch nur ein Wort verstanden haben. Die guckten ihn so an als hätte er ne Schraube locker. Und auch als er den Punkt mit dem Feuer wiederholte, weil sich die zwei Hobbits Frodo und Sam schon wieder nach Brennholz erkundigten guckten die auch nicht grad verständnisvoll. Und auch die anderen waren mit der neuen Situation nicht ganz zufrieden. Legolas Jammerte weil der Fernsehempfang gestört war und Gimli traute sich nicht in seine Hängematte. Er war ja schließlich ein Zwerg und die schlafen nun mal auf dem Boden und nicht in der Luft. Mittlerweile jammerten alle vier Hobbits weil sie kein Feuer anzünden durften. Da konnten sie ja kein Abendessen machen. Und was war dann mit dem Nachtimbiss? Der fällt ja dann auch aus. Dabei hatten sie so leckere Bratwürstchen im Gepäck. Und für Hobbits gibt es ja bekanntlich nichts schlimmeres. Nur Aragorn war ganz Happy. Er hatte in einer Ecke ein paar Kisten mit Erde gefunden in denen er nach Herzenslust buddeln und Spurenlesen konnte. Doch wo die Kisten hergekommen sind konnte sich der Käp´tn nun gar nicht erklären. _Wie lange stehen die da wohl schon rum? Und vor allem wer hat sie dorthingestellt? _Und zu guter letzt versuchte Gandalf grad den Käp´tn mit einem Zauberspruch anzukokeln, was im aber nicht so recht gelingen wollte. Was vielleicht auch daran lag das er seinen Zauberstab falsch rum in der Hand hatte. Aber des bemerkte er net einmal.

Doch plötzlich bemerkte Spucky das in der Rasselbande noch einer fehlte. _Du Käp´tn? – Was ist ? – Da fehlt ja einer! – Was ja wie geht den so was? – Keine Ahnung aber der kleine mit der Badehose is net da! – Ja du hast ja mal Recht, ich hätt´ des etz gar net bemerkt. Wie konnte mir das nur entgehen? Also gut, dann müssen ma den halt suchen. – Ähhhhhh! – Mr. Spuck, Schrotty keine Wiederrede, Abmarsch das ist ein Befehl! – Ein Befehl, ein Befehl!_

Die drei wollten grad losmarschieren, als das Funky vom Käp´tn losbimmelte. Popovitsch war dran: _Ähm Kaptn wir ham a Problem! – Ja wer macht den so was? Des geht doch net! Was isn eigentlich los? – na ja, bei uns im Aufenthaltsraum schwimmt einer im Aquarium rum. Der wollt die ganzen Fische rausfangen. – Ja so was, des kann der doch net machen, die gehörn dem doch gar net! – Ja des ham ma ihm ja auch gesagt, aber der hat bloß so was komisches gemurmelt wie auf den Tisch kommt heut ein Fisch so saftig süß! Etz ham ma halt schnell die Fische ausm Aquarium rausgefangen und in die Badewanne rein. Denn anderen ham ma im Aquarium drin gelassen. Und den Deckel ham ma auch zugesperrt. – Dann passts ja. Wir kommen glei runter und hohlen den ab! – Okilidokili Kaptn! Wir lassen den a net raus! _

Schrotty? – Ja Käp´tn? – Der Mr. Spuck und ich wir gehen etz schnell in den Aufenthaltsraum runter und hohlen den letzten ab. Und solang passt du bitte auf die da auf das die net auf dumme Ideen kommen. Und wehe die machen irgendeinen Scheiß, dann ist aber was los nur das dus weißt. – Aber warum den scho wieder ich? Der Spucky kann des doch genauso machen! – Nix da keine Ausrede! Befehl ist Befehl.

Schrotty lies sich mit einem lauten Plumps auf eine der vielen Kisten fallen: _Sollen die doch machen was die wollen, ich setz mich da her und mach nix mehr. Währ ja noch schöner._

Und während Schrotty vor sich hinschmollte, machten sich die zwei anderen auf den langen Weg zum Aufenthaltsraum. Sie mussten den Typen so schnell wie möglich abholen. Weil sie konnten die armen Fische ja net in der Badewanne lassen. Da gefällts denen bestimmt net. Und Heimweh bekommen die bestimmt auch. Und als nächstes müssen sie sich ja auch noch überlegen was die mit der ganzen Truppe machen sollen. Die ham ja nu net amal verraten wo die eigentlich herkamen. Zuletzt sind des auch noch Aliens. Den die Crew hat ja nu net amal rausgefunden wie die eigentlich aufs Schiff raufgekommen sind. Der Gandalf behauptet zwar immer er währ ein Zauberer. Aber der hat ja nu net amal ein Karnickel aus dem Hut gezogen. Der hat ja nu net amal nen Hut. Wie will der da also Zaubern?

Also ich find die eigentlich ganz nett Käp´tn. Wollen ma die net fragen ob sie bei uns aufm Schiff bleiben wollen? – Ne also des geht ja auf gar keim Fall. Wie stellst dir des eigentlich vor? Wo sollen die eigentlich schlafen? – Ja mei ich mein ja net alle, aber ein paar von denen, die sind doch ganz lieb. – Ganz lieb wie? Ich hab's doch gewusst. Hast dich wieder mal verglüht oder wie? – Ne so ist des nicht. Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass der Legolas eigentlich ganz nett ist. Und der hat auch so schöne große Ohren wie ich. – Aha so ist des als, deswegen benimmst du dich auch wie ein rolliger Heilbutt! – Gar net wahr. Bloß will ich ihm angeboten hab sein Fingernagel zu reparieren. Des hab ich doch bloß gesagt das die mich losbinden und aus keinem anderen Grund. – Des kann ja ein jeder behaupten. – Stimmt aber! – Na schön dann glaub ich dir halt mal. Aber wehe ich erwisch dich beim rumglühen, dann gibt's Haue nur das dus weist. – Ja mein Käp´tn. – Und vorerst bleiben die da wo sie sind und zwar im Frachtraum! Ham ma uns da auch verstanden? – Ja Ja! –Gut dann ist ja alles in Butter.

Da nun alles geklärt war, stolzierten die zwei eilends Richtung Aufenthaltsraum. Aber leider ging des net so schnell wie sich des der Käp´tn vorgestellt hat. Der hat nämlich neue Stiefel an und die ham so nen hohen Absatz. Und drücken tun sie auch ganz doll. Also muss man halt ein wenig langsamer gehen. Und das Ende vom Lied war, dass sie ganze zehn Minuten länger für den Weg brauchten. Im Aufenthaltsraum wurden sie schon ungeduldig erwartet.

_Mei Kaptn da seids ja endlich. Der Typ da spinnt. Der ist völlig verrückt geworden. Und der benimmt sich ja so wie ein Fisch._ – Als der Käp´tn das hörte, ging er so schnell es mit den neuen Stiefeln eben ging zum Aquarium rüber. Und des war ein sehr großes Aquarium. Und was der Käp´tn da als erstes sah, glaubte er ja fast net_: Mr. Spuck schau da des mal an, der schwimmt ja da richtig drin rum. Wie macht der des bloß?_ Für den Käp´tn war das ja unglaublich. Gollum platschte vergnügt im Aquarium rum und versuchte nebenbei ein paar Schnecken zu erschrecken, die mit drin waren.

Spucky? Wie bekommen wir denn den da raus? – Ich hab keine Ahnung. P4obiern ma´s halt einfach mal mit nen Kescher! – Mr. Spuck des ist eine tolle Idee. Popovitsch! Die Kescherauswahl bitte!

Ein paar Minuten später brachte Popovitsch die gewünschten Kescher rüber. Aber wie sie die alle angeguckt hatten, stellte der Käp´tn überflüssigerweise fest, das die alle zu klein waren. Also mussten sie sich schleunigst was einfallen lassen.

Du Käp´tn ich hab eine super Idee! – Na raus damit du Sau! – Der mag doch so gern Fisch oder? Ham ma da nu einen von heute Mittag in der Küche? Damit könnt ma doch probieren den in den Frachtraum zu locken. Weist scho so wie ma die Klingonen immer mit ner Dose Wiskas verarschen! – Mr. Spuck des ist gar keine so schlechte Idee. Aber da gibt's ein Problem, wir ham kein Fisch mehr. Den letzten den hab ich heut gegessen. – Na schade was machen ma den etz? Etz hab ich die Lösung wart amal kurz bin glei wieder da!

Sagte der Spucky kurz und war weg. Und bevor der Käp´tn loslegen konnte weil er etz wieder mal alles allein machen musste, war er a scho wieder da.

Ja Spucky was hastn du da dabei, des riecht ja wie die alten Socken vom Pille! Und des soll funktionieren oder was? Etz sag halt was isn des? – Ja des ist des Sushi vom Nasi, ich hab nen gefragt ob ich mir des mal ausleihen darf. Probieren kann man des ja mal. Aber zuerst müssen ma den Deckel aufmachen sonst kann der ja gar net raus.

Dem stimmte der Käp´tn gleich zu. Aber wie der Popovitsch das Schloss vom Aquarium aufgesperrt hatte, duckte sich der Käp´tn glei hinter den nächsten Sessel, dass ja nix passierte. Und der Spucky musste des wieder mal alleine machen. Also ging der ein Stück näher hin und wedelte mit dem Sushi vor dem Aquarium rum. Worauf Gollum der Duft gleich in die Nase gestiegen ist. Der guckte aber erst noch ein wenig skeptisch.

Ist es für mich mein Schatz? Netter Fisch mein Schatz, gib ihn uns. – Gollum konnte dem Sushi einfach nicht wiederstehen. Also musste er wohl oder übel aus dem Aquarium raus. Und wie Spucky gesehen hat das der übern rausklettern war, ist er auch schon losgerannt. Der könnte ihm ja sonst was tun. Aber der plan funktionierte bestens, den Gollum rannte Spucky echt hinterher. Und der Rest der Crew? Die guckte nur doof hinterher.


	8. Meeting

Kapitel 8: Meeting

Endlich war es geschafft. Alle waren nun im Frachtraum untergebracht. Für Gollum war noch extra Pilles altes Planschbecken aufgestellt worden, in dem er nun seelenruhig seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nachgehen konnte. Der Käp´tn stand mit Spucky und Schrotty in der Türe, und beobachteten die Szene vor sich. Die Typen wurden immer unheimlicher. Aber immerhin konnte er sich mittlerweile die Namen von denen merken. Was evl. auch daran liegen mochte, dass sie jedem einzelnen ein Namensschild verpasst haben. Auf die Spucky ganz stolz war. Schließlich hatte er die Handgeschrieben und die waren auch noch Pink Camouflage!

Also wie schon gesagt, Gollum planschte im Pool und beschwerte sich mittendrin immer wieder lauthals darüber das da keine Schnecken und schon gar keine Fische drin waren die er erschrecken konnte, Aragorn wühlte in seinen Kisten rum um nach Fährten von Orks zu suchen und stritt sich in der Zwischenzeit immer wieder mit Gimli, der in den Kisten nach geheimen Mithriladern suchen wollte, Gandalf hatte sich ein neues Opfer ausgesucht und versuchte nun Legolas anzukokeln, was aber immer noch nicht so recht funktionieren wollte, weil er den Stab immer noch nicht rumgedreht hatte. Legolas bemerkte das aber nicht einmal, weil der ja noch immer am Fernseher klebte. Und die Hobbits, die liefen alle im Kreis rum, weil sie sich von der Tatsache ablenken wollten, dass sie kein Feuer machen durften. Und kein Feuer war gleichzusetzen mit verhungern.

_So eine Rasselbande! Männer eine neue Anweisung vom Käp´tn: Morgen früh um halb Zwölf, Meeting auf der Brücke! Ham des alle verstanden? – Jawohl mein Käp´tn. – Und das mir jeder von euch Stifte und einen Block mitbringt gell! Und die Handys bleiben im Quartier ham des alle kapiert? – Uäh ja verstanden! – Gut dann ist ja alles geklärt. Ich geh etz auf mein Zimmer. Ich brauch ja mein Schönheitsschlaf. Gute Nacht Männer!_ Sprachs und tribbelte davon. Schrotty blieb mit Spucky stehen – _Als ob des bei dem noch was bringen würde was Schrotty? Hijahhh! Der bräucht mindestens hundert Jahre bis da ein Schönheitsschlaf anspringen würde. – Genau, bei den Krähenfüßen?_ – Die zwei machten sich schließlich lästernd und gackernd auf den Weg.

Am nächsten morgen versammelten sich erst einmal alle in der Kombüse zum Frühstück. Auch die Besucher waren eingeladen. Natürlich mit dem Hintergedanken etwas über die Typen da rauszubekommen. Doch irgendwie wollte des auch nicht so funktionieren. Das einzige was der Käp´tn und seine Crew feststellten war das die Hobbits ( die nach einer Nacht ohne Essen halb verhungert waren) fast das ganze Frühstück alleine verdrückten, Aragorn machte seinen ganzen Platz dreckig, weil er ja die ganze Zeit über in der Kiste war. Nicht mal zum Schlafen ist er rausgekommen, was vielleicht auch besser war, weil sie ja sonst die Hängematte waschen müssten. Legolas wollte unbedingt Lembasbrot, welches natürlich niemand auf dem Schiff kannte, und deswegen auch auf dem ganzen Schiff keins aufzutreiben war. Des kannte ja nu net einmal der Schiffsbäcker, obwohl der auch schon weit rumgekommen war. Also gab er sich – nachdem er erst einmal eine Runde geschmollt hatte – mit Knäckebrot zufrieden. Das sah immerhin fast genauso aus. Gandalf versuchte nun sein eigenes Brot mit einem Zauber zu rösten, weil er schon von den Hobbits verarscht wurde, weil er bis jetzt nicht einen Zauber hinbekommen hatte. Mittlerweile hatte er den Stab auch richtig rum gedreht, aber jetzt hatte er den Zauberspruch vergessen. Was zum Ergebnis führte, dass seine Brotscheibe nicht geröstet war, sondern völlig durchnässt. Gimli sagte gar nix, weil er mit Essen beschäftigt war. Und der spachtelte auch net schlecht. Und selbst Gollum ist aus seinem Planschbecken gekommen. Der bekam natürlich ein paar Fischkonserven mit Tomatensauce, die vom letzten Karfreitag übrig waren. Die wollt von der Crew keiner mehr essen, weil das MHD abgelaufen war. Da kann man ja Durchfall bekommen. Doch Gollum vertilgte die mit Heißhunger. Aber keiner von denen wollte Tee trinken. Was Käp´tn Kork überhaupt nicht begreifen konnte. Der Gandalf und der Legolas tranken nur Apfelsaft, die Hobbits gar nix, weil die nur mit Essen beschäftigt waren. Aragorn und Gimli wollten eigentlich ein Bierchen. Aber da grad keins da war, ham die ihnen kurzerhand nen Kaffee aufgeschwatzt. Und der schmeckte ihnen eigentlich ganz gut. Immerhin waren die beiden schon bei der vierten Kanne. Und zum Glück war der koffeinfrei. Doch eigentlich verlief das Frühstück ganz normal. ( Was mich wundert gg )

Nach dem Frühstück machten sich alle an die Arbeit. Wobei erst einmal die Besucher wieder in den Frachtraum verfrachtet wurden. Was denen gar net passte. Und nachdem sie von Gandalf ein paar erfolglose Flüche an den Kopf geworfen bekommen hatten, tribbelten alle drei Richtung Brücke zum Meeting. Dafür war extra ein ganz großer Tisch aufgestellt, das ja alle drei dran Platz hatten. Schrotty pumpte Spucky grad noch nen Tintenkiller weil der ja wieder mal sein Federmäppchen im Zimmer vergessen hatte. Und wenn des der Käp´tn bemerkt dann schimpft er wieder rum.

Wenig später kam der dann auch mal daher.

_Mr. Spuck, Schrotty, bitte nehmen sie Platz. Für unser heutiges Meeting stehen folgende Punkte auf der Liste: Ham alle Block und Stifte dabei? Gut dann ist ja alles in Ordnung. _

_Also zu unseren Punkten: Erstens wir haben einen erheblichen Fehlbetrag in der Proseccokasse. Zweitens die Beamkosten san auch zu hoch. Des müssen wir auch mal richten. Drittens Wir müssen noch festlegen wer für die Eröffnung des Wellnessbereichs noch alles nen Kucken backen würde. Und Viertes: Unsere Besucher. Hab's da scho was Rausgefunden? Nein? Gut dann müssen ma uns überlegen was da los ist. Und wenn ma bis heut Abend dasitzen müssen. – Mei Käp´tn warum fragen ma die net einfach wo die herkommen? – Genau Käp´tn die Idee vom Schrotty is gar net mal so schlecht. – Männer wie wollts den des machen? Einfach hingehen und fragen oder wie?_

Beide wackelten glei drauf los wie ein Wackeldackel!

– _Freilich ist doch am einfachsten. – Mr. Spuck damit eins klar ist, wir gehen net hin und fragen. Die denken sonst noch wir währen neugierig! Hast verstanden? Gut._ _Damit währ die Sache auch erledigt. Und was gibt's bei dir neues Schrotty? - Mei Käp´tn eigentlich gar nix. Aber stellt euch mal vor was ich heut früh von der Basis bekommen hab._

Darauf hin wedelte er mit nem Fax rum, dass die ihm in der früh gefaxt ham.

_Da steht doch tatsächlich drauf, dass wir irgendein Problem mit unserm Computer verursacht haben sollen. - Geh wirklich? Mit unserm Computer? Wie soll den des gehen? Des würd ich etz aber scho gern wissen. Geh zu les mal vor! – Sehr geehrte bla bla bla hiermit mitteilen bla bla bla das sie gestern Abend vergessen haben den PLUTONIUMDEFIBRILATOR zu entkoppeln und diesen gleichzeitig mit dem MAGNESIUMCALGONITSTRAHL zu dioniesieren. **(also Kurzschluss!)** Sollten sie deswegen irgendwelche Störungen auf dem Schiff gleich welcher Art entdecken, geben sie bitte sofort in der Basis bescheid. Mit freundlichen Grüßen ... . _

_- Irgendwas ungewöhnliches? Mr. Spuck, Schrotty ham mir irgendwas ungewöhnliches aufm Schiff bemerkt? – ÄHHHH nein mein Käp´tn !- Nö wie kommen die den auf so was? Aber Käp´tn Stopp mal! – Wasn los Mr. Spuck? – Was ist den mit unseren neuen die gestern auf einmal aufgetaucht sind? Is des net a wenig ungewöhnlich? – Naaa des is doch net ungewöhnlich. Ein wenig seltsam vielleicht, aber ungewöhnlich? Nein auf gar kein Fall. Was ham den die mitn Computer zu tun? Des liegt wen dann am Beamer und net am Computer. **( Läuft der net übern Computer? ) **Also Schrotty, du schickst ein fax zurück, dass bei uns alles normal ist ok? Gut dann ist der Punkt schon mal erledigt._

_So zum zweiten: Wie ihr ja zweifelsohne mitbekommen habt, wird nächste Woche am Dienstag der neue Wellnessbereich auf dem vierten Deck eröffnet. Da wird diese Woche noch ein neues Glasdach draufgeschraubt, dass man von der Ruhebank aus das Weltall sieht. Und die Wasserleitungen müssen die auch noch verlegen. Was mich irgendwie wundert, weil ja schon die Fliesen verlegt sind. Aber genug davon. Es gibt auf jeden Fall ne große Party zur Eröffnung. Und weil ma ja sparen müssen, habe ich beschlossen, dass ma diesmal die Kuchen selber backen. Zu diesem Zweck liegen im ganzen Schiff schon Listen aus, wo sich jeder eintragen kann. Gibt's zu dem Thema nu Fragen? Echt net? Na gut is des auch abgehakt._

Mittlerweile im Frachtraum:

_Duuuuuuuuuuuu Gandalf? – Ja was ist den scho wieder?_ (Gandalf war schon sehr knapp vor nem Schreikrampf, weil ihm die Hobbits immer noch verarschen! Dabei wollten sie sich doch nur vom Hunger ablenken) – _Wir haben etz grad ne Wette abgeschlossen! Wetten das du es nicht schaffst Aragorns Hängematte abzufackeln? – Freilich schaff ich des, ich hab im Moment nur keine Lust dazu! Daraufhin brachen die vier in schallendes Gelächter aus. – Du kannst es nicht, du kannst es nicht! Gandalf ist ein Kannixzauberer! – Na wartet ihr elendes Hobbitpack! Wenn ich euch in die Finger bekomme! – Wähhhh Hilfe der große böse Zauberer will uns fangen und dann am Spieß braten! - Pipp halt die Klappe! – Genau ganz meine Meinung Merry! Der bringt Gandalf sonst noch auf dumme Gedanken._ Und schon rannten sie wie von der Tarantel gestochen los. Anscheinend war Gandalf der Geduldsfaden entgültig gerissen. Der Tumult lockte sogar Gollum aus seinem Planschbecken _(Was los mein Schatzzz? Lieber Smeagoll auch mitspielen will mein Schatzzzz.)_ . Rief er den anderen noch nach, und rannte dann ebenfalls hinter Gandalf her.

Als Legolas mitbekommen hatte das Gollum das Planschbecken verlassen hatte, (er hatte sich für fünf Minuten vom Fernseher losreißen können, in dem er seien eigenen Auskünften zufolge grade eine Auszeit vom Ameisenzählen brauchte.) guckte er noch schnell nach links und rechts, dass ihn ja niemand sehen konnte. Und so schnell es ging, hatte er sich auch schon ans Planschbecken rangeschlichen, und holte aus seinem Geheimtäschchen noch einen Flasche mit Shampoo raus, um sich die haare zu waschen. Die letzte Wäsche war ja immerhin schon einen Tag her, und er war ja ganz wild drauf das neue Shampoo auszuprobieren, dass er sich im Duschraum der Crew stibitzt hatte. Natürlich das mit Käsesahneduft. Und nebenbei dachte er sich dabei noch, dass er ja was gutes tat indem er Gollums Badewasser mit Shampoo versetzte, ging vielleicht mal der Fischgestank weg.

Aragorn unterhielt sich mit Gimli währenddessen über unterschiedliche Grabungstechniken. Mann muss sich ja austauschen. Darüber hinaus brauchten sie auch etwas, das sie von der andauernden Zankerei der Hobbits mit Gandalf ablenkte. Sie hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit auch darüber geeinigt, das Gimli in der einen Hälfte der Kisten nach Mitrihl buddeln durfte, und die anderen gehörten Aragorn. Der konnte da drin nach Herzenslust Löcher graben. Und er brauchte ja noch nen Schlafplatz für die Nacht. Und er schlief ja eh lieber in der Erde als in einem Stofftuch in der Luft rumzubaumeln.

Wieder auf der Brücke:

So mädels? Gibt's etz noch irgendwelche Fragen, Anregungen und Wünsche? Nein? Ok damit erkläre ich unser Meeting für beendet. Sie dürfen sich nun auf ihre Gemächer zurückziehen. Wir sehen uns dann um Punkt Acht Uhr zum Abendessen!

Der Käp´tn beendete somit das Meeting. Doch so richtig was beschlossen haben sie doch wieder nicht. Na wenn wunderts? Nachdem sich Spucky und Schrotty auf den Weg machten, fingen sie erst mal an über den Käp´tn zu lästern.

_Aufgespritzte Kapitänswachtel? Was denkt sich der eigentlich? Hat der wieder mal zu viele Klassiker angeguckt weil er so geschwollen redet? – Keine Ahnung Spucky! Aber zum Glück gibt's ja Ohrstöpsel fürs Abendessen. _


	9. Kleines Problem chen!

Kapitel 9: Kleines Problem - chen

Mittlerweile im Frachtraum:

_Hihihih wer hat Angst vorm weißen Mann? Keiner keiner! _

_Na wartet ihr undankbaren Hobbits! Wenn ich euch in die Griffel bekomm! _

_Fang uns doch! Fang uns doch! _

_Und das nach allem was ich für die getan habe. Da sieht man es wieder. Undank ist der Welten Lohn. _

Die Hobbits hatten immer noch nicht genug davon sich von Gandalf durch den gesamten Frachtraum jagen zu lassen. Doch war Gandalf zu sehr gereizt um zu kapieren das die vier ihn nur verarschen wollten. Und das Gollum nun auch noch ihm hinterher rannte und dabei ständig _Mein Schatzzzz! Komm zu lieben Smeagoll mein Schatzzzz!_ rief, setzte dem ganzen Szenario noch die Krone auf. Doch das er Gandalf hinterher rannte, hatte auch was gutes.

Zumindestens für Legolas. Das dachte der zu dem Zeitpunkt wenigstens noch. In der Zwischenzeit war er mit seiner Haarpflege fertig, und versuchte nun seine – wie er es selbst bezeichnete – Löwenmähne mit einer Naturhaarbürste trocken zu bürsten. Doch leider hatte er nicht damit gerechnet das das Wasser in Gollums Pool derart dreckig war, das sein Haar nun nur noch so von Fett und Schuppen strotzte. Die Schuppen stammten allerdings nicht von Legolas sondern von echten Fischen.

Doch da er keinen Spiegel hatte in dem er sich begutachten konnte, dachte er nicht im geringsten daran, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung sein könnte. Nur das Shampoo roch nicht im entferntesten so gut wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Eher etwas – nun ja – modrig. War halt mit integrierter Schlammpackung dachte er sich nur dazu. Elben hatten ja solch ein Talent dazu allem eine gute Seite abzugewinnen.

Ne Gimli! Die Einsteinerische Methode nach der Relatungischen Theorie ist nicht die beste Grabungsmöglichkeit. Die Turnakrobatische Methode ist viel effektiver. Vor allem wenn es darum geht tief zu graben.

_Nein nein und nochmals nein. Ich bleibe bei meiner Einsteinerischen Methode. Immerhin bin ich ein Zwerg, der schon ein paar Jährchen mehr Erfahrung auf dem Buckel hat als du Jungchen. Ich hab schon Mithriladern ausgegraben, da hattest du noch Windeln an. _

_Aber ich kann schönere Löcher buddeln als du!_

_Kannst du nicht!_

_Kann ich wohl!_

_Nein nie und nimmer! Ein Waldläufer der einem Zwerg in Sachen Löcherbuddeln Konkurrenz machen will? Was denkst du dir dabei?_

Na was wohl? Ich bin immerhin der König von Gondor. Ich habe mein eigenes Volk das ich regieren kann. Und was hast du? Gar nix! Nänenänenäne!

_Na warte du du du ach mir fällt grad nix ein! Aber wenn mir was einfällt! Dann bist du dran. Das garantiere ich dir! Dann kannst du dein Krönchen nehmen und dich trollen. _

Irgendwie schien dieses sachliche Gespräch zwischen den beiden langsam aber sicher aus dem Ruder zu laufen. Da unterhielten sich beide noch über Grabungstechnik, und im nächsten Moment schlagen sie einander die Köpfe ein. Sachen gibt's? Und die Moral von der Geschicht? Leg dich nie mit einem Waldläufer oder Zwerg an, wenn es ums Löcherbuddeln geht. Da zieht man automatisch den kürzeren. Oder vielleicht war der Kaffee doch net ganz ohne Koffein? Wer weis!

Aber zu guter letzt ist es sogar Gollum zu blöd geworden Gandalf hinterher zu rennen. Er verstand ja noch nicht einmal den Grund weshalb er das eigentlich tat. Er hatte einfach mitgemacht. Trollte sich jetzt aber wieder Richtung Planschbecken davon. Sollten die doch weitermachen. Er wollte wieder mal ne Runde schwimmen gehen. Was er aber nicht gleich bemerkte, war die Tatsache das Legolas ja sein Shampoo ins Poolwasser gekippt hatte. Und als Gollum grad ne Wasserbombe in sein Reich machen wollte, kam es wie es kommen musste. Kaum hatte er Wasser in die Augen bekommen, fing er schon an wie bescheuert rumzuhüpfen. Das Shampoo brannte nämlich in den Augen. Und weil er ja wie gesagt nicht wissen konnte, das da eins im Wasser ist, hatte er die Augen natürlich offen gelassen. Was wiederum zu dem Erfolg führte, dass Gollum – nachdem er das Shampoo wieder los hatte - nun Legolas durch den Frachtraum hetzte. Allerdings beteuerte der seine Unschuld. Doch er war ja der einzige, der so übereifrig mit Haar und Körperpflege war. Und Gollum war nun nicht mehr nach spielen zumute, er wollte Legolas mal kurz in tausend Fetzerln zerrupfen. Da war so großer Tumult, weil Legolas ziemlich laut zu schreien anfing als Gollum auch noch irgendwoher einen Fisch hervorzog (den er immer als eiserne Reserve in seinem Gürteltäschchen hatte – welches übrigens nagelneu aus der Bordeinkaufsmeile war!) und nun auch noch versuchte ihn damit zu verkloppen. Aber irgendwie fand Legolas das gar nicht so witzig. Außerdem verrieten ihn die Schuppen die er immer noch im Haar hatte.

Der Krawall, der dabei entstand, blieb auch den anderen im Raum nicht verborgen. Die wiederum fanden die Szene oberaffengeil und lachten sich scheckig. Darüber hinaus vergaßen sie sogar ihre Plänkeleien untereinander.

Hört auf zu lachen ihr Lackaffen! Und helft mir lieber.

Legolas war schon ganz rot angelaufen.

_Aber aber wer wird denn so schnell aufgeben? Ist der tolle Elb etwa schon müde?_

Die Hobbits amüsierten sich köstlich über die beiden. Und auch Gandalf, Aragorn und Gimli konnten sich ein Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen. Obwohl sie es versuchten. Und wer war wieder schuld? Gandalf natürlich. Der konnte sich wieder nicht beherrschen. Und als er losprustete, konnten sich die beiden anderen auch net mehr zurückhalten.

Doch als die Hilferufe von Legolas immer lauter und verzweifelter wurden, entschlossen sich die anderen doch noch dazu den beiden Einhalt zu gebieten. Auf die Dauer konnte einem das doch ganz schön auf die Nerven gehen.

Also nahm Gandalf seinen Zauberstab (alle anderen die das gesehen haben, gingen auf einmal in Deckung?) und richtete ihn auf die beiden.

_JEDERAUFPLATZUNDSITZ !_

Donnerte der Zauberspruch durch den Raum. Und wie durch ein Wunder es wurde niemand verletzt. Legolas saß augenblicklich wieder vor dem Fernseher, und Gollum versuchte grad sich mit allen vieren am Rand des Planschbeckens festzuhalten. Er wollte auf gar keinen Fall wieder da rein.

Alle anderen waren sprachlos. Das war der erste Zauberspruch von Gandalf seit Anno Dazumal, der funktionierte. Und vor allem den gewünschten Effekt hatte. Doch jetzt hatte Legolas wieder was zu jammern. Sein Namensschild war dreckig geworden, und sein eh schon kaputter Fingernagel war noch ein Stückchen weiter eingerissen. Hatte der komische Elb mit der Lila Tunika net gesagt er würde den wieder richten? Hat des wahrscheinlich scho wieder vergessen. Also hockte er sich wieder vor den Fernseher und schmollte. In Wirklichkeit wollte er nur weiter die Ameisen zählen, die über den Bildschirm flitzten. Stolz behauptete er ja er währ schon bei dreieinhalb Millionen angelangt. Was ihm natürlich keiner so recht glauben wollte.

Wenig später hatten sich alle soweit beruhigt, das sie beschlossen einen Krisengipfel einzuberufen. Der sah folgendermaßen aus:

Vorsitzender: Gandalf der Weiße Zauberer

Sein Vertreter: Aragorn Königlein von Gondor

Schriftführer: Gimli Zwerg

Kassierer: Merry und Pippin

Der Rest vom Schützenfest: Frodo und Sam, Legolas (können auch beliebig die Reihenfolge wechseln, das jeder mal vorn stehen darf. Da gibt's dann keine Streitereien.)

Partyservice: Gandalf der Weiße Zauberer

Bedienung: Gollum, Smeagoll

Schriftführer Gimli ergriff das Wort:

_Meine sehr geehrten Damen und Herren ,Ladys and Gentleman bitte erheben sie sich, der erste Vorsitzende Gandalf hat das Wort._

_Danke Gimli! Meinen lieben Mitstreiter und Mitstreiterinnen. Ich danke euch, dass ihr alle so kurzfristig erscheinen konntet. Wie ihr alle wisst, ist gestern Nacht etwas äußerst merkwürdiges geschehen. Auf einmal waren wir da. Keine Ahnung wo und vor allem keinen Ahnung was die Deppen da von uns wollen. Hat irgendjemand eine Idee was da los sein könnte? _

Einige meldeten sich.

_Ja bitte du da in der Mitte!_

Legolas war aufgerufen.

Also ich würde ja behaupten, das der dunkle Herrscher Sauron mal wieder seine Griffel im Spiel hat. Wer sonst kommt für so was in Frage?

Zustimmendes Gemurmel von allen Seiten. Hier und da ein Kopfnicken, und immer wieder eine kurze Unterbrechung, weil Gollum und Smeagoll Getränke servierten, die Gandalf mal so eben herbeigezaubert hatte.

Brüderchen Legolas hat Recht. Kein anderer kann für so was in Frage kommen. Und außerdem wer sollte sonst so viel Macht besitzen uns hier an diesen schrecklichen Ort zu bringen. Das ist ein Fluch. Der Dunkle Herrscher ist zurück. Er ist nicht besiegt. Werft den Ring ins Feuer! Ins Feuer vom Schicksalsberg!

Frodo begann sich ins Delirium zu quasseln. Und die anderen bemerkten des nicht einmal. Die ignorierten ihn einfach. Und nun meldete sich auch Sam zu Wort:

_Was aber wenn dies wirklich der Fall sein sollte Herr Gandalf? Was sollten wir dann machen?_

_Ich meine die anderen die auch hier sind, schienen ganz nett zu sein. _

_Nett schauen die immer aus!_

_Da darf man sich net täuschen lassen!_

_Die machen uns was vor!_

_Ja genau die halten uns für doof!_

_Werft den Ring ins Feuer! Ich kann sein Auge sehen! Er will mich hohlen! Er lässt mich nicht in Ruhe! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Autsch!_

Frodo beendete das wirre diskutieren indem er einfach von seiner Kiste fiel, die Aragorn und Gimli extra für den Krisengipfel bereitgestellt hatten. Was gar nicht so schlimm war, weil eh nur alle durcheinandergeredet haben. Und da hat keiner was verstanden. Und so haben sich alle darauf geeinigt, dass sie erst noch ein wenig warten wollten. Niemand sollte erfahren, was sie bei dem Gipfel beschlossen hatten. Und schon gar net das die hinter den Plan vom Dunklen Herrscher gekommen waren. Und deswegen machten alle da weiter wo sie aufgehört hatten. Gollum jagte Legolas, Gandalf die Hobbits und Aragorn stritt mit Gimli weiter über Grabungstechniken.

_AHHHHHH! Werft ihn ins Feuer! Vernichtet den Ring!_


	10. Elben mit Schönheitstick

Kapitel 10: Elben mit Schönheitstick und andere Katastrophen!

Doch irgendwie und irgendwann war sogar im Frachtraum wieder Ruhe eingekehrt. Aragorn und Gimli buddelten friedlich in ihren Kisten und gaben sich damit zufrieden das Gegenüber ab und zu böse anzuknurren. Nach dem Motto du bleibst auf deiner Seite ich an meiner und alles ist Friede Freude Eierkuchen! Sollte es zumindestens!

Die Hobbits waren auch ruhiggestellt, weil sie sich über die Reste des - von Gandalf extra für den Krisengipfel herbeigezauberten - Buffets hergemacht hatten. Das zwar nicht so überdimensional groß und üppig war wie das zur Ringkriegsabschlussfeier aber immerhin reichte es aus um für ein paar Minuten Frieden zu sorgen. Das bedeutet, drei Hobbits waren damit beschäftigt. Frodo rollte noch immer über den Boden und quasselte wirres Zeugs über einen Ring und Feuer usw..

Legolas wurde von Gandalf dazu verdonnert Gollums Planschbecken sauber zu machen, weil es ja seine Schuld war das er nicht mehr drin planschen konnte. Da war zuviel Shampoo drin, dass wieder raus musste. (_Na toll! Erst mach ich angeblich alles dreckig und dann muss ich es auch wieder saubermachen. Irgendwie ungerecht.)_ dabei wurde er von Gandalf beaufsichtigt, während Gollum sich in einem Zwiegespräch mit Smeagoll befand. Und wie sollte es anders sein? Das Gesprächsthema waren natürlich Elben und ihre unglaubliche Blödheit!

Doch auch auf den anderen Decks der Suprise ging es hoch her:

_Logbuch Nr. 346 von unserm Traumschiff Suprise. Es spricht ihr erster Kapitän Kapitän Jürgen Thorsten Kork. Personalnummer 140101. Sternzeit ist – Spucky was ham ma grad für ne Sternzeit? _

_Ich weis es nicht mein Käp´tn!_

_Schau halt gefälligst nach!_

_Geht net, ich guck grad fern!_

_Ah geh echt? Was läuft den?_

_Aufm dritten kommt grad My Fair Lady!_

_Uih echt! Wart ich mach schnell die Ansage noch und dann guck ich mit!_

So zurück zum Text. Sternzeit ist halt mal hinfällig für heut. Alle sind im Stress. Steht doch in ein paar Tagen die Neueröffnung von unserer Erholungsoase an. Und zu guter letzt ham ma auch nu Besuch bekommen. Von wem? Keine Ahnung. Des wenn ma wüssten, da währ uns auch scho ein großes Stück geholfen. Irgendwie ham die eine spezielle Verschleierungsmethode. Es ist uns bis jetzt noch nicht gelungen etwas über die herauszubekommen. Mein erster Offizier reichte zwar den Vorschlag ein die Fremden einfach zu fragen wo sie herkommen, aber was macht des denn für nen Eindruck wenn ma da einfach hingeht und neugierig Fragen stellt? So geht's ja auch net. Und ich geh etz Fernsehn. Dadada da da dadada da da – Ich hätt getanzt heut Nacht, die ganze Nacht heut Nacht so gern und noch viel mehr! Mensch Spucky, mach doch mal ein wenig lauter. Ich habe immerhin net so überdimensionale große Löffel wie du!

Hey des geht aber ganz schön unter den Gürtel!

Du hast ja gar kein!

Hab ich wohl!

Du halt die Klappe, etz geht's weiter!

Uih ja da müssen ma wieder ruhig sein, sonst hören ma nix mehr.

So die zwei waren beschäftigt. Die Crew an sich vertrieb sich die Zeit mit den Alltäglichen Arbeitsschritten. Also Maniküre, Pediküre hier und da sah man eine Quark- oder Schlammmaske rausblitzen. Popowitsch und Nasi jagten grad ein paar Weltraummardern hinterher, weil sie unbedingt die neuesten Fangtechniken aus „Weltraummarder Bedrohung oder nicht, das ist hier die Frage Teil zwei für Fortgeschrittene und Profis!" probieren wollten. Und wieder einige andere Mitglieder, hatten es sich mit einer Tasse Tee und nem Marmorkuchen in der Plüschiecke bequem gemacht. Käsesahne war nach wie vor aus.

Die Marder stammten übrigens aus dem Maschinenraum. Schrotty hatte die extra hochgebeamt. Behauptet er zumindestens. Ich behaupte, dass er beim abstauben mal wieder den falschen Hebel umgelegt hatte. - In Wirklichkeit sollte er für Aragorn und Gimli noch mehr Kisten mit Erde in den Frachtraum beamen. Das die zwei ein wenig länger was zu spielen hatten. Denn die alten müssten sie doch schon mehrmals von oben bis unten durchwühlt haben - Aber der liebe Schrotty war ja ein Technik – Ass. Der macht ja nix falsch. Denkt er zumindestens. Und zur Rede stellen konnte ihn ja keiner, weil er ja schon im voraus angekündigt hatte, dass er erst wieder auf die Brücke kommen würde wenn es wieder Ne Käsesahne gibt.

Wieder kurz ein Blich in den Frachtraum:

Etwas schreckliches ist geschehen. Und wer war wieder mal der Auslöser für den Trubel? Richtig! Elb Legolas natürlich. Er war endlich mit Gollums Pool fertig geworden. Und Gandalf hatte ihm ja schon vorher eingeschärft, ja nix mehr anzustellen. Er würde ihn beobachten. Aber der konnte es halt net lassen. Kaum hatte sich Gandalf umgedreht um das Planschbecken wieder voll Wasser zu zaubern war Legolas auch schon wieder zu neuen Schandtaten im Zeichen der Schönheits- und Körperpflege unterwegs.

Keiner schien es zu bemerken. Aragorn hatte es sich in seiner Kiste so bequem gemacht, das er kurzerhand eingeschlafen ist. Gimli war das nur recht, weil er dann endlich in Ruhe Graben konnte ohne das ihn so ein neunmalkluges Bürschchen vorschreiben konnte wie er was zu machen hatte.

Frodo war zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch wieder ansprechbar. Er hatte doch Gandalfs Buffet nicht wiederstehen können. Und nun lag er mit Merry, Pippin und Sam vor dem leeren Tisch auf den Boden und hielt sich die Bäuche fest. Schon erstaunlich. Aber ein Hobbit konnte eine unglaubliche Menge an fester Nahrung zu sich nehmen. Fast das doppelte des eigenen Körpergewichtes. Und das fällt noch unter normalen Kalorienverbrauch.

Gandalf hatte es auch schon fast geschafft sich an den Zauberspruch zu erinnern, mit dem er Wasser herbeizaubern konnte. Anscheinend bekam im die Weltraumluft gar nicht gut. Und als ihm endlich der Spruch einfiel. Nämlich MITWASSERFÜLLDICHGLEICH, schien er aber genuschelt zu haben, weil das Becken nun nicht wie er wollte mit Wasser gefüllt war, sondern mit Wackelpudding. Mit Waldmeistergeschmack um genau zu sein. Und wie sollte es anders sein? Kaum war das Becken voll damit, schlugen auch schon die Sensoren der Hobbits für alles essbare an und sie stürmten Richtung Planschbecken. Nur gut das keiner reingefallen ist. Doch auf diese Art und Weise, brauchte sich Gandalf wenigstens keinen Spruch überlegen, wie er den Wackelpudding wieder verschwinden lassen konnte. Der verschwand von ganz alleine in den Mägen der vier Vielfrasse.

Und bis es so weit war, musste sich Gollum wohl oder übel weiter mit Smeagoll beschäftigen. Der wurde aber immer mehr zur Nervensäge, weil er in allem und mit jedem recht behalten wollte. Und es gab kein Gesprächsthema das er nicht besser kannte als Gollum selbst.

Doch es gab da einen der wurde gerade nicht von den anderen beobachtet. Leise und geduckt schlich sich Legolas an Aragorns Kisten heran. Da der ja eingeschlafen war, konnte der ihn ja logischerweise nicht sehen. Oder etwa doch? Er hatte ja keine Ahnung was so ein Waldläufer alles konnte. Gimli hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit so tief in seiner Kiste vergraben, das man ihn gar nicht mehr sehen konnte. Und ohne lang darüber nachzudenken, hatte er ruckzuck ein paar Hände voll Erde in seine Schüssel geschaufelt, die er noch kurz vom Buffet mitgenommen hatte. Und so schnell und unauffällig wie es ging, schlich er sich wieder zu seinem Fernseher zurück. Und nun hieß es warten und Teetrinken. Oder in Legolas Fall eben Ameisenzählen. (5,23 Millionen)

Das Planschbecken war nun auch leergefuttert. Saubermachen brauchte man es ja nicht, weil die Hobbits ganze Arbeit geleistet hatten. Also versuchte Gandalf es noch mal mit dem selben Zauberspruch. Achtete diesmal aber ganz genau auf die Aussprache des Wortes. Er wollte den vier Hobbits ja keine weitere Gelegenheit geben ihn wieder zu verarschen. Und siehe da, im Becken war nun wieder sauberes und sogar 25 Grad warmes Wasser. Gandalf war ganz ganz stolz auf sich selbst. Doch als er sich gleich darauf umdrehte um die Reste des Buffets zu beseitigen, fiel ihm ein leichtes glitzern im Augenwinkel auf. Tja, Da hätte sich wohl jemand die Schuppen aus den Haaren kämmen sollen.

Legolas? Wieso schleichst du scho wieder da rum? Hab ich dir net gesagt du sollst nix anstellen?

Irgendwie scheinen die Sprachgewohnheiten der Crew schon auf den guten Gandalf abzufärben!

ÄHHHHHHH! Aber nein großer Gandalf! Ich wollt doch nix anstellen. Das würde ich doch NIIIEEEEEEE machen!

Ach echt net?

Legolas schüttelte darauf so heftig den Kopf, dass die Schuppen aus seinem Haar auf die Hobbits verteilt wurden, die natürlich hellauf begeistert waren.

Juhu! Fischchips!

Gandalf war scho wieder leicht säuerlich drauf.

Na dann sag halt warum du so still und heimlich da rumschleichst? Was hastn vor? Raus damit du piep !

Ich, ich, ich wollte mir nur noch schnell ein Glas Wasser hohlen, bevor der da –

Er zeigte dabei auf sein Glas das er in der Hand hatte und gleich darauf auf Gollum! –

des wieder dreckig macht. Ist des jetzt auch scho verboten oder wat?

Ach so sag des doch gleich! Dann beeil dich aber das du nu a sauberes bekommst bevor der da reinhüpft.

JIEPIEEEE!

Mit einem Jubelruf stürzte sich Legolas auf das Planschbecken und füllte das Glas voll. Und eh man sich versah, war er auch scho wieder auf seim Platz. Gandalf dachte sich auch noch, das er es endlich geschafft hätte dem verwilderten Elb wieder zu kultivieren. Doch er sah ja nicht, was Legolas in seiner Ecke machte. Der mixte nämlich grad die Erde mit dem Wasser zu ner – nach seiner Meinung! – Schlammpackung Deluxe nach Elbischem Originalrezept. Gut für die Haut und verkleinert auch noch die Poren. Und eh man sich versah, hatte er sich das Zeugs auch scho ins Gesicht geschmiert.

Wieder auf der Brücke:

Mr. Spuck? Man kann sagen was man will, aber ich glaub das der Film doch zu Ende ist. Guck amal, die singen ja gar net mehr.

Ja mein Käp´tn ich glaube du hast recht! Na dann schwing ich mal die Hufe.

Echt? Wo gehstn hin?

Ja mei! Ich hab doch dem Legolas versprochen sein Fingernagel wieder zu richten. Und des mach ich etz dann schnell.

Ja aber pass auf, dass dich net verbrennst gell?

Wieso?

Na wenn´st wieder a bissel zuviel glühst!

Des würd ich niemals tun. Aber ich kann ja mal probieren ob ich was über die rausbekomme. Bei ner schönen entspannenden Maniküre kann ma so einiges rauskitzeln.

Gut, dann versuch es mal. Aber wehe du nimmst mein Beautychase! Dann ist aber was im Busch gell! Nur das das weist.

Also schnappte sich Spucky noch schnell das Notfallset von der Brücke und machte sich auf den Weg. Vielleicht gehörte der ja zu einer Untergattung der Vulkanette Vulgaris. Oder vielleicht waren sie ja beide verwand? Wer konnte das schon wissen? Als er nun wenig später vor der Türe stand, konnte Spucky von drinnen ein riesen Getöse hören. Als er die Tür öffnete, traute er seinen Augen nicht. Legolas war grad am rumhampeln wie ein verrückter. Doch irgendwie hatte er den Elb anders in Erinnerung. Erst mal die Haare, die glitzerten so komisch. Und irgendwas schien mit seinem Gesicht a net so recht zu stimmen. Oder war es schon immer so lila gewesen? Fragen über Fragen. Und zu guter letzt wurde er auch noch von Aragorn verfolgt, der drohend sein Schwert schwang. Er hatte rausbekommen, dass Legolas was aus seiner Kiste gemopst hatte.

So das neue Kap ist fertig. Hoffe es gefällt euch! Bis zum nächsten winkewinke


	11. Wer nicht höhren kann!

Kapitel 11: Wer nicht hören kann ...!

Spucky traute seinen Augen nicht. Das was er da zu Gesicht bekam, war ihm ganz und gar net geheuer. Wie schon gesagt, Gorni hat rausbekommen, dass Lexi was aus seiner Kiste gemopst hatte.

Wozu Plappermaul Gimli natürlich wesentlich beigetragen hatte. Auf seine ganz eigene Art versteht sich! Warum kann der aber auch nie die Klappe halten!

Und stinksauer wie Görnchen nun mal war, wollte er Lexi mal so eben zu Hackepeter verarbeiten. Wobei er aber wiederum net merkte, dass nun Gimli heimlich die Kisten vertauschte. Er wollte auch Aragorns Kisten nach Mithril durchsuchen, doch freiwillig würd er da nie zustimmen. Also muss es eben auch so gehen. Hoffentlich petzt keiner!

Die Hobbits waren ausnahmsweise mal brav weil sie sich vor Aragorn in Sicherheit gebracht hatten. Sam gab sogar vor in seiner Hängematte zu schlafen. Was ihm allerdings nicht sehr überzeugend gelang, weil er ständig blinzelte und sich wieder nach den beiden umsah. Aber da war sogar die nächste Mahlzeit vergessen.

Gandalf sah dem ganzen aus einer sicheren Ecke nur gelangweilt zu. Er hatte Legolas ja gewarnt. Also trifft ihn ja auch keine Schuld dran.

Er kapierts net, er kapierts net! Wie oft soll ich mir eigentlich die Goschen nu fransig reden? Der Depp lernts eh net mehr! Mir doch egal. Und auch wenn der zu Hack verarbeitet wird. Ich flick nen bestimmt net mehr zam! Soweit kommts nu! Wer net hören kann muss eben mit den Folgen leben!

Gollum hatte nur Augen für seinen nun wieder sauberen Pool. Und die Tatsache, das er sich nun nicht mehr mit Smeagoll beschäftigen musste, fand er auch ganz toll. Also zog er sich in sein „kühles" 25 Grad warmes Wasser zurück und vergaß den Rest der Truppe ganz schnell. Ging ihn ja nix an.

_Und auf den Tisch kommt heut ein Fisch sooooo saftig süüüüüüüüüß...! _

Nur der liebe Legolas fand die ganze Sache nicht so prickelnd. Der rannte um sein Leben. Oder besser gesagt um das Leben seiner Haare. Aragorn war mittlerweile dazu übergegangen ihm mit einem Kurzhaarschnitt zu drohen. Und nichts war bei einem Elben wirksamer, als ihm mit irgendwelchen Frisuren zu bedrohen, die nicht zum Typ passten.

Und was Spucky als nächstes auffiel, war das Lexis Gesicht nun nicht mehr Lila war, sondern schon so nen richtigen Grünstich zeigte. Doch was sollte er etz nur machen? Dazwischen gehen?

_Lieber net sonst bekomm ich nur selber haue!_ dachte er sich noch schnell.

Also entschied er sich erst mal nix zu unternehmen. Aber nach ein paar Minuten wurd dem lieben Spucky auch scho langweilig. Und wie gerufen kam im selben Moment „Die Pille" Pille um die Ecke. Eigentlich wollte der nur die Einhaltung der üblichen Quarantänevorschriften kontrollieren. Nicht das die irgendwas mit einschleppen! Da kann man nicht vorsichtig genug sein.

_Servus! Was machen den unsre Patienten? San die grad am durchdran oder was? Na schaun ma uns die Sache mal a!_

_Also ich währ an deiner Stelle vorsichtig wenn ich da reingeh! Da muss ma schon Lebensmüde sein! _

_Mr. Spuck ich bin mir der Gefahr durchaus bewusst, und ohne mein Betäubungsgewehr würd ich da eh net reingehn. Da schießen ma aus sichrer Entfernung und warten bis die Narkose einsetzt. Schaun ma mal, vielleicht brauchen ma des ja gar net._

Doch als Pille mitbekam was da grad vor sich ging, änderte er seine Meinung ganz schnell wieder.

_Sag mal spinn ich oder was? Ham die alle die Tollwut oder was? Und was isn mit dem einen da los? Warum is der so Grün gworden?_

_Du des is ja nu gar nix, vor ein paar Minuten war der noch ganz Lila im Gesicht._

Beide beobachteten für eine Weile wie Aragorn den armen Legolas weiterhin mit wüsten Beschimpfungen und Schwertgefuchtel durch den Frachtraum jagte. Pille sah sich das allerdings aus rein Medizinischem Interesse an. Weil so was ist ja net lustig. Also bitte net lachen!

_Lila sagst du? Wie geht den so was? Hat der irgendwas geschluckt oder wie? Was ham die zum Frühstück gekriegt?_

_Des gleiche wie mir auch natürlich! Und wenn es da dran währ, müssten da net alle die Farb wechseln? _

_Mr. Spuck wie mir scheint hast im Unterricht gut auspasst! Braver Bub!_

Spucky war ganz stolz auf sich. Vom Käp´tn bekam er nämlich nie ein Lob. Da war des alles net so wichtig, oder einfach nur selbstverständlich.

_Gelle da schaust! Aber du vielleicht ist des bei dene ganz normal?_

_Wieso normal? Was soll den da dran nu normal sei wenn der einfach so die Farb wechselt? Da is rein gar nix normal dran! Schlag da den Scheiß glei wieder aus der Birne Mr. Spuck! So was gibt's unter meinem Medizinischen Auflagen net!_

_Und was wenn die einfach Genmanipuliert sind?_

_Genmanipuliert? Wie soll den des gehen? Is doch verbotn!_

_Na vielleicht ham die von Natur aus so ein Chamäleongen! Die wechseln doch a dauernd die Farb!_

_Wir müssen den irgendwie auf die Krankenstation bekommen, da kann ich mir des mal genauer anschauen. Das währ die Medizinische Sensation des Lichtjahres. Aber da gibt's nu ein Problem!_

_Was den?_

_Wie willst die Deppen da heil hinbekommen ohne das die irgendjemanden beißen?_

_Tja keine Ahnung! Betäuben?_

_Du ich fürchte für des Stadium reichen die Patronen hint und vorne net!_

_Schad! Glaubst ich wollt doch scho immer mal einen auf Großwildjäger machen._

Mittlerweile auf der Brücke:

Schrotty war grad ganz aufgeregt aufgetaucht. Dabei hatte er wild um sich schlagend und nebenbei bemerkt viel zu schnell redend versucht dem Käp´tn was zu sagen. Doch der hat nix verstanden, weil Schrotty ja so aufgeregt war und viel zu schnell redete. Also musste er ihn erst mal unterbrechen.

_Geh Schrotty etz halt hald mal dein Maul! Da versteht ma ja sein eigenes Wort net mehr. Etz geh her setz dich zu mir und dann reden ma in Ruhe drüber. Magst an Prosecco?_

_Da sag ich doch net nein Käp´tn. Des was grad passiert ist, war einfach zu viel für meine armen Nerven!_

_Ja etz komm wieder runter Schrotty! Was gibt's den so dringendes das du mich glei auf der Brücke besuchen kommst? Hättest des net a über unser Funky melden können?_

_Stimmt da dran hab ich in der Aufregung gar net mehr gedacht. Aber ich hab einfach unglaubliches entdeckt._

_Ja was den? In Nasi sei Unterwäsche oder was? _

_Na Käp´tn des is viel schlimmer!_

_Echt?_

_Ich glaube Käp´tn wir ham eine neue Welt entdeckt!_

Allgemeines Stillschweigen!

Im Frachtraum – oder besser gesagt in der Türe zum Frachtraum – standen die zwei anderen immer noch ratlos rum. Auch von Schrottys neuer Entdeckung ham die noch nix mitbekommen. Doch um so länger sie dastanden und darüber nachdachten wie sie am besten vorgehen sollten um zumindestens den lieben Lexi in die Krankenstation zu bekommen – schließlich war er ja der einzige der sich irgendwie auffällig verhielt! – desto ratloser wurden sie. So was hatten sie ja noch nie. Doch die Entscheidung wurde ihnen dann doch recht leicht gemacht.

Denn auf einmal hat Legolas doch noch die offene Tür bemerkt. Und wendig wie der Elb an sich halt mal ist, schnell noch nen Haken geschlagen bei dem jeder Weltraummarder eifersüchtig werden würde, und scho war er auf dem vermeintlichen Weg zur Freiheit. Doch auch Aragorn ließ sich net so leicht linken. Der schlug auch ganz schnell nen Haken – wenn a net ganz so elegant! – und war scho wieder auf Verfolgungsjagd.

Als Spucky dann auch endlich mal bemerkte das die zwei im begriff waren ihn und Pille einfach übern Haufen zu rennen, wars auch scho zu spät.


	12. Eine neue Welt

Kapitel 12: Eine Neue Welt?

Alle auf der Brücke starrten Schrotty an als ob er die Masern hätte. Hat der echt grad gesagt er hätte eine neue Welt entdeckt? Man könnte meinen das sogar der Computer grad nen Aussetzer gemacht hätte. Der piepte nämlich net mehr. Eine neue Welt?

_Schrotty?_

Der Käp´tn brauchte erst mal ein wenig bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte.

_Hast du grad echt gesagt du hast ne neue Welt entdeckt? Is des wahr? _

Schrotty nickte drauf los. Und da war er auch scho wieder net zu bremsen.

_Freilich Käp´tn. Ich hab doch grad die ganzen Beampositionen auf der Rechnung kontrolliert. Stell dir mal vor, da hat doch einer tatsächlich bei Fazinatfashion vier mal umgebeamt! 8und da heißts doch immer wir sollen sparen. Wenn des aber so weitergeht, seh ich für die nächste Rechnung –_

_ÄH Schrotty? Wolltest du net grad was von deiner angeblich entdeckten Welt sagen?_

_Oh ja tut ma tausendmal sorry Käp´tn. Also wie gesagt, ich hab doch die Rechnung kontrolliert. Und da hab ich eine Personenbeförderung drauf, die weder angemeldet war, noch von irgendeiner autorisierten Person durchgeführt wurde. Nebenbei bemerkt bin ich die einzige autorisierte Person für unserm Beamer. _

_Ja und? Wer hat des dann gemacht? Hast wieder die Passwort fürn Computer irgendwo liegen gelassen?_

Ne des würd ich nie machen. Aber auf jeden Fall, stell dir des mal vor Käp´tn, die Koordinaten vom Zielort konnte ich keiner uns bekannten Welt zuordnen. Und des heißt ja dann doch das die Welt noch keiner kennt. Sonnst hätten ma doch die Koordinaten scho im Beamer drin.

_Stimmt! Da hast recht. Aber wart mal!_

_Was den mein Käp´tn?_

_Hast die Koordinaten gespeichert? Net so wie der Spucky des letzte mal? Der hat doch auch angeblich ne neue Welt entdeckt. Und hat aber vergessen zu speichern. Und da war sie wieder weg die schöne neue Welt._

_Aber freilich Käp´tn. Und auch wenn ich net gespeichert hätt, währen die immer nu auf da Rechnung drauf._

_Dann is recht. Mensch Schrotty du verrücktes Huhn! Des müssen ma feiern! Und zur Feier des Tages, gibt's Prosecco bis zum umfallen. Und neue Käsesahne ham ma a scho da!_

Wie aufs Kommando hatten alle ihre Proseccogläser und die Kuchenteller in der Hand.

_Tja! Auf des wird gefeiert! Prost Schrotty! Eins zwei und sauf du Verrücktes Huhn!_

_Jaahh! So jung kommen ma net mehr zusammen. Pröstchen! _

_Soviel zu Alkohol während der Arbeitszeit. Und scho ging die feuchtfröhliche Party weiter. _

_Du Käp´tn? Mir is da grad was eingefallen !_

_Was den Schrotty?_

_Personentransport!_

_Ja und weiter?_

_Des war vor genau zwei Tagen. Kann des net sei das die andern auf die art und Weise zu uns aufs Schiff gekommen sind? Ich mein ja bloß. Des würd genau passen!_

_Stimmt! Mensch Schrotty du bist ja ganz ein schlauer! Des könnt sei. Das die einfach so raufgekommen sind. Aber wie soll den des gehen? Die können doch schlecht unsern Beamer aus was weiß ich wie vielen Lichtjahren Entfernung anschalten! Oder geht des evl doch? Du des währ fei eine riesen Sicherheitslücke. Stell da mal vor die klauen uns auf den Weg a nu die Kontonummern! Oder die Kreditkarten! Schreckliche Vorstellung oder?_

_Um Gottes Willen! Käp´tn des währ ja schrecklich! Aber zum Glück geht des net. Den Beamer kann ma nur mit Passwort und Benutzernamen aktivieren._

_Und was is dein Benutzername? Hermes der Götterbote?_

_Na Käp´tn! Wie kommstn da drauf? Den kann ich doch net verraten. Der ist doch geheim._

_Also doch Hermes der Götterbote!_

_Ne eben net! Mein Benutzername ist Green Beauty! Aber ohne Passwort nützt dir der eh nix!_

_Aber mal noch was anderes Käp´tn! Wenn die Typen da echt aus der neuen Welt kommen, würd des ja bedeuten das des Außerirdische sind! Die könnten uns doch bestimmt was über ihre Welt beibringen oder?_

_Gute Idee Schrotty. Aber des hat ja Zeit bis Morgen. Etz wird nu gefeiert. Aber du? Was machen ma wenn die ihre Welt aus der Perspektive gar net kennen? Was dann? Währ doch immerhin möglich oder?_

_Ja stimmt. Möglich wär des scho. Und wenn scho. Sollt des der Fall sein, stellen ma einfach nen Erkundungstrupp zam und dann beamen ma die einfach mit runter. Ganz einfach._

Stimmt! Ganz einfach. Du so machen ma des.

Sprach der Käp´tn noch schnell und scho war er wieder bei seim Prosecco und der Käsesahne. Wie schön so eine Neuentdeckung sein kann! Wollen wir nur hoffen, dass der Kater morgen Früh sich auch in Grenzen hält. Und für den Notfall, macht man einfach krank. Zumindestens auf dem Traumschiff Supriese. Da kommt des schon mal öfter vor.


	13. Gewehr in falschen Händen Problem

Kapitel 14: Gewehr in falschen Händen Problem

Im Frachtraum war es nun fast so weit. Legolas hatte immer noch nicht die Richtung gewechselt, und rannte weiter schnurstracks auf die offene Türe zu. Aragorn, immer noch Schwertschwingend hinter ihm her.

Pulle und Spucky standen immer nur noch doof in der Gegend rum. Und es sah fast so aus, dass irgendetwas ihre Gedankengänge gekappt hat. Denn Lexi kam mit Gorni im Schlepptau immer näher. Aber die rührten sich keinen Millimeter. 

_Ausm Weg! Etz hab ich Vorfahrt! Oh Mist, warum bewegen sich die Deppen da net? Ich kann doch net bremsen. Die renn ich noch übern Haufen!_

Aragorn schwang sein Schwert weiter hin und her. Langsam sollte der Elb doch mal auf die bremse drücken. Sonst rennt er ja die beiden da vorne um! Und wie es das Schicksal so will, erwachte grad in diesem Moment auch noch der versteckte Waldläufer in ihm. Und das konnte ja nicht gut gehen.

_Na warte! Wenn ich dich erwische! Du - du - du Sohn von einem - einem - einem Elb du! Etz türmste hä? Etz haste Schiss! Na wart nur du Feigling. Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege, dann spiele ich mit gewissen Körperteilen von dir Fußball! Und danach, bringe ich dich solange um bis du "Toht" bist. T-O-H-T! Dast bescheid weist!_

Wie gesagt, der Waldläufer eben. Egal wie bescheuert er sich dabei anstellt. Des ist ihm da egal.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte es wohl auch bei Spucky und Pulle im Hirnkastl geschnackelt. Gleichzeitig setzten sie sich in Bewegung. Aber wie sollte es halt anders sein? Pulle wollte nach Rechts, Spucky nach Links und getroffen ham sie sich halt in der Mitte. Aber anstatt sich einfach aus dem Weg zu gehen, versuchten beide den gegenüber einfach aus der Bahn zu schieben.

Doch es kam wie es eben kommen musste. 

Noch während sich die Hobbits aus ihren verstecken wagten ( jetzt wurd´s ja interessant!) Und auch Gandalf sich am Geschehen beteiligen wollte - den Zauberstab hatte er scho in der Hand! Passierte es:

Legolas rannte wie von der Tarantel gestochen weiter auf die zwei Streithähne in der Türe zu, als plötzlich:

PENG

Die Hobbits duckten sich so schnell wie sie konnten wieder hinter ihre Kisten, und sogar Gimli versteckte sich in einer, zog aber gleich noch den Deckel drauf.

_Ah Hilfe! Gewitter! _

_Ja Merry ganz meine Rede!_

_Hoffentlich hagelts net! Ich hab erst vorige Woche neue Blumen angepflanzt!_

Die Hobbits fürchten sich ja tierisch vor gewittern. Und sogar Gollum lugte vorsichtig über den Rand seines Pools!

Aber irgendetwas schien mit dem lieben Lexi net zu stimmen. Der hatte auf einmal an Ort und stelle angehalten. Und warum grinste der so bescheuert? Und im Kreis drehte er sich auch noch! Hoffentlich wird ihm da net schwindlig!

_Muh Muh Muh, wir spielen Blinde Kuh! Mühe Mühe Mühe, wir spielen blinde Kühe!_  
_Hahahahaha, Hahahahaha, Ha ha ha ha ha ! (alla Woody Woodpecker)_  
_Tja Cindy ich glaube das ist der beginn eines tollen Abenteuers!_

Und auf einmal fiel er einfach um.

_Schach!_

Und da sah man auch einen kleinen verräterischen Federbüschel in seinem Fuß stecken. Ein lupenreiner Schuss eben!

Spucky fand als erster seine Sprache wieder.

_Mensch Pulle! Super Schuss. Der macht ja jedem Großwildjäger Ehre!_

_Tja Mr. Spuck, des gehört halt mal zu meiner umfangreichen Medizinischen Ausbildung dazu. _

_Aha! Und was machen ma etz mit ihm? Ich mein, den können ma doch net so einfach aufm Boden liegen lassen oder?_

_Du pass auf, den verfrachten ma glei in die Krankenstation. Ich mach dann glei mal ne CT mit dem. Ich will wissen womit wir es hier zu tun haben!_

Auch Aragorn hatte aufgehört sich wie bescheuert aufzuführen. Er guckte nur ungläubig auf den mittlerweile friedlich schnarchenden Elben zu seinen Füßen.

_UIH! Und was etz?_

Auch die Hobbits hatten sich scho wieder rausgewagt. Alle redeten wild durcheinander.

_Mensch Leute guckt mal, der Legolas!_

_Ja was isn mit dem los?_

_Der liegt da so komisch aufm Boden rum. _

_Und warum liegt er da Pip?_

_Keine Ahnung Merry!_

_Herr Frodo, Ich glaube der ist Tot!_

_Ah! Der Typ da hat ihn umgebracht. Wir müssen alle sterben! _

_Halt die Klappe Pip!_

_Ach Sam, dass ist doch Quatsch mit Sauce. Der schnarcht doch!_

Auch Gollum Fragte sich was da wohl los sei. Doch kaum hatte er festgestellt das Legolas am Boden lag, mischte sich auch schon Smeagoll wieder ein. Der musste aber auch überall seinen Senf dazugeben.

_Da liegt es mein Schatz. Elben sind dumm mein schatz habe ich schon immer gesagt mein Schatz! Gollum, Gollum!_

_Nein! Nein! Elben sind nicht dumm! Elben sind höchstens unterbelichtet, aber nicht dumm._

_Wagst du es etwa mir zu wiedersprechen? Gollum, Gollum!_

_Oh nein, Smeagoll würde das nie machen mein Schatz!_

_Dann ists ja gut!_

Und auch Gandalf legte seinen Zauberstab weg, um sich die Sache aus der nähe anzuschauen. Nur Gimli wollte auf gar keinen Fall aus seiner Kiste kommen. Er habe keine Angst. Nur hat er angeblich etwas wichtiges entdeckt, was er noch genauer unter die Lupe nehmen wollte. 

Und während Spucky Pulle noch immer zu dem tollen Schuss beglückwünschte, bemerkte keiner von beiden, dass sich Görnchen an das Gewehr ranmachte, das Pulle achtlos im Türrahmen abgestellt hatte. Er war ja soooo neugierig.

_So was haben wir den da? Gucken wir uns das mal genauer an. Der hat doch grad irgendwas gemacht, und dann ist der Legolas da einfach umgefallen. So was will ich auch haben. Da währen alle anderen neidisch drauf. Und ich würd immer treffen. _

Er setzte seine Untersuchung weiter fort, als Sich auch Pulle von Spucky befreien konnte, nur um sich gleich darauf wieder zu ihm umzudrehen.

_So Mr. Spuck, du gehst etz sofort zu meiner Station, und schickst ma mal meine Assistantlen oder wie die auch immer heißen her gell! Und sag denen auch gleich nu, dass sie die Schwebebahre mitbringen sollen. Und extra Gurte zum festbinden. Falls unser Patient schon wach wird, bevor ma den untersucht ham!_

_Bin ich etz scho wieder Postbote oder was? Ich geh ja scho! Das du ruhe gibst._

Spucky trollte sich beleidigt. Doch es half alles schmollen nix. Er musste halt gehen.

Gandalf war jetzt an Legolas herangetreten. Vorsichtig stupste ihn der Zauberer mit seinem Stab an. Doch der rührte sich net. Das einzige was Lexi im Moment tat, war ein paar sehr langgezogene Schnarcher hören zu lassen.

_Was hat der nur mit dir angestellt? So was hab ich in meiner ganzen Amtszeit noch net gesehen. Und das will mal was heißen. Aragorn? Was hastn du da in der Hand? Zeig doch mal._

_Nöööööö! Meins!_

Doch auch Pulle bemerkte auf einmal, dass sein Gewehr nicht mehr da stand wo er es platziert hatte. Und gleichzeitig registrierte er das Gorni besagten Gegenstand in der Hand hatte.

_He du da! Gib des sofort her. Des ist Pfui!_

Doch da war es auch scho zu spät. Kaum hatte Pulle den Satz fertig, da krachte es scho wieder.

PENG!

Aragorn hatte den Abzug gefunden. Und der leidtragende? Der arme Gandalf natürlich. Das rosa Federbüschel war auf dem weißen Mantel sehr gut zu sehen.

Aber auch Gandalf war nicht immun gegen das Betäubungsmittel. Auch wenn er wenigstens nicht so bescheuert zu grinsen anfing wie Legolas. Dafür fing er an zu singen. Und das war noch viel viel schlimmer. Und dazu noch ein Stück das er gestern erst auf dem Fernseher gehört hatte:

_Wir kommen alle alle alle in den Himmel,_  
_weil wir so brav sind, weil wir so brav sind,_  
_das sieht auch der Petrus ein,_  
_lässt uns in den Himmel rein,_  
_wir sind doch alle alle alle Engelein!_  
_Auf und nieder immer wieder_  
_Ham ma´s erst gestern gemacht, _  
_Machmaß heut a,_  
_links rechts, vor zurück,_  
_das macht Spaß, _  
_das bringt Glück,_  
_Lustig ist das Zigeunerleeeeeben_  
_Faria faria ho!_

_Tatüüüüüü Tatüüüüü Tataaaaaa!_

Und auf einmal wars vorbei. Da lag auch Gandalf schnarchend auf dem Boden und alle anderen machten große Augen. Wie soll das nur weitergehen?


	14. Wetten unter Hobbits

Kapitel 15: Wetten unter Hobbits

So nun wars einfach passiert. Aragorn guckte grad noch staunend auf das Gewehr in seiner Hand. Nur um es im nächsten Augenblick gegen einen Wutschnaubenden Schiffsarzt zu verteidigen.

_Du saublöder Depp! Sag mal spinnst du a wenig! Du kannst doch net einfach so mit dem Ding da durch die Gegend ballern. Was wenn da jemand was passiert?__  
_  
Pulle wurde immer mehr rot. Und Spucky befürchtete scho, dass das für sein Blutdruck net gesund sein kann. Darüber hatte er doch glatt vergessen, dass Pulle ihn grad zur Krankenstation geschickt hatte. Und Aragorn tat ihm fast scho a bissel leid. Den wenn Pulle mal so richtig in Fahrt kommt, ist jede Gegenwehr zwecklos.

_Nöööööö! Des gehört etz mir. Finger weg da. Wääääääähhhhhhhhh! Der ist gemein.___

Dabei unternahm er grad einen weiteren recht erfolglosen Versuch, das Gewehr an sich zu reißen, indem er einfach anfing auf Pulles Finger zu hauen. Aber so wies aussah, merkte der des net mal. Und da soll doch noch mal jemand behaupten, dass nur ein Waldläufer in Raserei verfallen kann. 

Der Rest Der Truppe war in der Zwischenzeit auch näher gekommen. Sogar Gimli hatte sich dazu überwunden aus der Kiste zu kommen. War doch nix wichtiges, war seine Erklärung dafür. Da haben ihm seine Nerven nen Streich gespielt.

Alle außer Gollum betrachteten das Schauspiel das sich ihnen da bot. Die Hobbits schlossen untereinander schon Wetten ab, wer wohl den Ringkampf gewinnen würde.

_Ich wette auf Aragorn! Pip schreib auf. Ich setze drei Pfund Pilze!___

_Ok, Merry auf Aragorn, drei Pfund Pilze. Äh welche Sorte?___

_Blaugelber Harnröhrling!___

_Danke. Noch mehr Wetten? Frodo?___

_Jep! Ich setz auf den Dicken da. Und zwar setze ich mein Buch.___

_Des giltet net. Des gehört deinem Onkel und net dir!___

_Des mein ich doch gar net. Hab doch ein neues angefangen. ___

_Na schön und der Titel?___

_Ich und mein Kampf gegen neun Ringgeister! Das wird ein Bestseller sag ich euch.__  
_  
Alle anwesenden guckten sich grad irgendwie komisch an. Blicke sagen ja sooo viel mehr als tausend Worte. Aber was solls, besser als gar kein Wetteinsatz.

_Sonst noch jemand? Sam? Gimli?___

_Ein Zwerg wettet nie! Aber schreib mal auf, ein Beutel Mitril auf den Aragorn! __  
_  
_Und bei mir bitte zwei Bund auf den dicken - neue Brunnenkresse in Rotgelbmarmor! Die ist ganz schön teuer geworden in letzter Zeit! Ist nämlich nur noch sehr selten anzutreffen. Was evl. auch an den veränderten Bodenbedin...___

_Ja, ja ist gut Sam, ich schreibs ja scho auf. __  
_  
Und so wurden mal nebenbei in paar Wetten abgeschlossen, während Gorni und Pulle mittlerweile dazu übergegangen waren, sich gegenseitig wo hin zu beißen. Oder besser gesagt, sie versuchten es halt. Ob sie das schaffen ist die andere Frage.

Doch auf einmal war das Gerangel um das Gewehr zu Ende. Und gewonnen hat - wie sollte es anders sein - Pulle natürlich. Und beendet wurde der Streit indem er Aragorn einfach an einem seiner Ohren zu packen bekam. Und etz ließ er es halt net mehr los. Und Aragorn musste wohl oder übel folgen. 

_Sodala, und etz bist brav. Ham ma uns verstanden? Immerhin bin ich der Schiffsarzt hier gell!_

Frodo und Sam fingen an zu jubeln. Immerhin hatten sie auf den Richtigen gesetzt. Was von Pippin und Gimli mit bösen Giftblicken beantwortet wurde. Tja selber schuld. Sie hätten ja nur richtig setzen müssen. Pippin war scho dazu übergegangen die Wetteinsätze einzusammeln. Soweit die vorhanden waren.

Frodo hatte sein neues Buch - dass gerade vorgestern vom Verlag geschickt wurde - natürlich dabei. Das hatte er sogar signiert. Komisch war das schon, er hatte es ja schließlich selber geschrieben und das signierte Exemplar gehörte ja auch ihm. So hatte er aber wenigstens ein Autogramm vom Autor des Buches. Behauptete er halt immer wenn man ihn darauf ansprach. Aber da er ja richtig getippt hatte, musste er ja auch nix hergeben.

Gimli hatte natürlich kein Mitril dabei. Der hatte eigentlich gar keins. Das hatte er nur immer vorgeflunkert. Sonst müsste er ja zugeben das Aragorn besser buddeln kann als er. Und das war wohl das schlimmste was ein Zwerg jemals zugeben würde. Schlimmer noch als mit einem Elben zusammen zur Kosmetik zu gehen.

Die Pilze von Merry waren natürlich auch anwesend. Aber Pip verdonnerte Merry dazu gleich noch nen halben Beutel abzugeben, weil viele der Pilze schon angebissen waren. Und das gilt ja nicht als ganzer Beutel.

Und Sam hatte auch seine Brunnenkresse dabei. Wozu konnte er aber nicht sagen. Böse Stimmen behaupten aber, das er einfach Angst hatte, dass jemand den Beutel klauen konnte. Wie schon erwähnt, diese Sorte war extrem selten geworden. Warum weis man nicht so genau. Einfach Sam fragen. Der gibt gerne Auskunft darüber. Und einige Botanische Ratschläge gibt´s gratis dazu.

Doch da ist dann ja noch immer die Streitfrage wer was vom Gewinn bekommt. Da es diesmal 1:1 aufgeht, muss nur noch entschieden werden, wer die Pilze und wer das Mitril bekommt. Pippin hatte zwar vorgeschlagen das jeder die Hälfte von beiden Sachen bekommt. Doch war er da auf heftige Kritik gestoßen. Das währe ungerecht. Das besagen zumindestens die Spielregeln aus dem Hobbit- Wettbüro.

Pulle, der den lädierten Aragorn immer noch am Ohr gepackt hatte, bemerkte nun auch das Spucky immer noch da war. Mit einer ärgerlich wirkenden Geste scheuchte er ihn weiter.

_Mr. Spuck habe ich dir net grad gesagt dass du einen von meine Asistätern oder wie die heißen holen sollst? Schau dast etz weiterkommst. Sonst bin ich mit dem Gewehr das nächste mal hinter dir her. ___

_Ja ich geh ja scho! Meinst hast du da auch alles unter Kontrolle? Ich mein ja bloß. Net das da wos passiert!__  
_  
_Mr. Spuck, ich bin mir der schwere und der Bedeutung der vor mir liegenden Aufgabe durchaus bewusst. Und etz schau dast in die Gänge kommst. ___

_Ja ja ich geh ja scho!___

_Aber dalli!__  
_  
Ohne weitere Kommentare trollte sich Spucky dann doch. Er wollt ja keinen Ärger mit Pulle haben. Sonst ist er beim nächsten Gesundheitsscheck wieder so gemein. Und siehe da, kaum zehn Minuten später war er scho mit zwei Assistenten und zwei Schwebebarren wieder da. Und zusätzlich hatte er auch noch extra viele Gurte mitgebracht.

Und dann, Rucki- zucki waren Legolas und Gandalf auch scho aufgeladen. Und natürlich extra festgezurrt. Wer weis was die machen wenn die aufwachen. Die könnten ja ausflippen. Wie eigentlich hätte man das Mittel erst mal auf Verträglichkeit testen müssen. Aber in der Hektik wurd des halt einfach mal so vergessen.

Und scho gings ab in Richtung Krankenstation. Der Rest der Truppe, stand winkend und mit vereinzelten Tränen im Gesicht im Frachtraum und guckten ihnen nach. Ob sie ihre Freunde ja wieder sehen werden? Und werden sie immer noch die alten sein?

Und mal wieder ein kleiner Blick auf die Brücke:

Die Crew hatte die Nachricht von der neuen Welt schon einigermaßen verkraftet. Nur der Käp´tn und Schrotty waren immer noch restlos begeistert. So was gabs ja noch nicht hier. Und etz mussten halt erst mal Pläne geschmiedet werden.

_So Schrotty! Etz sag mal deine Meinung! Aber wart mal magst an Prosecco? Geh her, ich spendier!_

Und scho hatte der Käp´tn zwei Gläser und nen Proseccokühler in der Hand.

_Ui da sag ich bestimmt nicht nein mein Käp´tn. Und was machen ma etz mit unserer neuen Welt? Sollten ma da nicht lieber in der Bodenstation anrufen? Die wollen des doch bestimmt auch wissen!___

_Ja scho, Aber des lassen ma erst mal auf uns zukommen. Genau! Du ich hab eine Fabelhafte Idee!___

_Echt?__  
__Aber sicher doch, wir gehen erst mal auf geheime Erkundungstour. Und dann liefern wir einen kompletten Bericht auf der Bodenstation ab. Oder was meinst du?___

_Eine tolle Idee Käp´tn. Da kann keiner sagen, das wir mal nichts arbeitn.___

_Genau! Und gleich morgen früh geht´s los!___

_Jaaaaaa!___

_Aber Schrotty? Wo isn eigentlich der Spucky? ___

_Keine Ahnung Käp´tn.___

_Na is ja egal. Legen ma halt nen Zettel in sein Spind. Und etz, Sauf du Verrücktes Huhn.___

_Hihihi prost Käp´tn.__  
_  
Das Prosecco- Besäufnis kann beginnen.


	15. Vorbereitungen

Kapitel

Zur Zeit auf der Brücke:

_Aus der Kehle tönt ein Schrei! Schütts nei, schütts nei! Auf der Mühle zum Tülle und zack zack zack, verseifte Klingonen ..._

_Mei Käp´tn! Ich glaub hicks wir ham abissl nüber die Schträneg geschlang!_

_Schrotty! So w- w- was gibts doch nischt bei uns. Magst nu an Prosecco? Auf des Leben Schrotty -mausi!_

_Na Käp´tn ich bring nix mehr drunter!_

Es kam also wie es kommen musste. Die Neuentdeckung vom lieben Schrotty wurde feuchtfröhlich gefeiert. Und das End vom Lied: Der Käp´tn hat a wenig zu viel Prosecco spendiert. Ob der Sondermüll die ganzen leeren Flaschen mitnimmt? Nun da muss man erst mal abwarten.

Doch aus dem schönsten Rausch entstehen ja gewöhnlich die besten Ideen. Und wie es halt so läuft, hatte grad der Käp´tn die Idee des Jahrhunderts. Man könnte doch auf Erkundungstour in der neuen Welt gehen. Immerhin, konnte es ja nicht schlimmer werden als beim letzten mal.

Da gabs nämlich einen Haufen Probleme. Erstens, konnten die neu entdeckten Völker die Sprache der Gruppe net. Und es war auch so heiß da. Kein Wunder bei vier Sonnen. Und erst die Kleiderordnung von denen! Der Käp´tn schrieb im Abschlußbericht irgendwas von Klamotten, in denen man aussieht wie ein Mehlwurm. Na ja.

Doch die Tour konnte ja net losgehen, bevor nicht die neu Lieferung Käsesahneeingetroffen ist. Da muss der Käp´tn erst noch Qualitätskontrolle machen. Am besten mit nen schönen Kamillentee. Da schmeckt man die Unterschiede besser. Und es ist ein neuer Lieferant, der konnte einen ja alles mögliche aufschwatzen.

Und erst die Vorbereitungen. Die Ausrüstung für so eine wichtige Mission muss ja auch erst gecheckt werden. Sprich Lineal, Zirkel und blanko Landkarten zum vermessen usw. Und die Verpflegung erst. Das allerwichtigste. Und es musste ja erst mal ein Erkundungstrupp zusammengestellt werden.

_Schrotty? _

_Ja Käp´tn?_

_Sag amal, wo istn der Spucky scho wieder? Ist der immer noch im Frachtraum?_

_Was weiß den ich? Bin ich dem sei Babysitter oder was?_

_Neeee! Um Gottes Willen! Der kann doch auf sich selber aufpassen. Ne aber wir brauchen noch einen für unsern Trupp. _

_Solln wir echt mit der Feldforschung anfangen? Meinst das des so eine super Idee ist?_

_Schrotty, ich bin schließlich der Käp´tn und ich sag das ma des machen. Also keine Wiederrede. Und weil ma für nen Trupp drei Leute brauchen, geht's halt net anders. Weil du bist ja der Entdecker, obwohl des eigentlich in Spucky seine Aufgabe währ, und ich der Käp´tn. Sin ma scho zwei. Und weil ma ja nu jemand brauchen, der die Rucksäcke tragt, nehmen ma halt den Spucky mit. Klingelts etz im Hirnkastl?_

_Jahhh! Des ist die Lösung mein Käp´tn. Ich kann eh net so schwer heben. Da geht's doch so viel einfacher. Soll ich mal schauen wo der Spucky so ist?_

Ne lass des mal sei, da setzen ma ganz ganz fix nen Funkspruch ab, und dann können ma die neue Käsesahne verkosten!

Also war es beschlossene Sache. Die drei wollten auf Erkundungstour gehen. Oder besser gesagt, zwei wollten gehen. Spucky wurde ja gar net gefragt. Also quälte sich Schrotty auf die Beine, und wankte in Richtung Funkgerät. Er wollt nur schnell den Spucky anfunken. Hoffentlich hat der sei Funky an.

Am Gerät angekommen, musste er erst mal die Nummer vom Spucky suchen. Dabei ist der doch der Techniker hier. Und weiß net mal die Standartnummern. Aber die hatte er dann doch noch gefunden. Schnell ins Gerät eingetippt, und scho fing das Funky an zu rattern.

_Brücke an Spucky, Brücke an Spucky, bitte melden!_

_Hallo? Hallo? Wer isn da?_

_Na die Brücke! _

_Hier ist der kleine Nils! Und wer bistn du?_

_Na der Erste Techniker der Surprise der Schrotty natürlich!_

_Aha! Und was machstn du?_

_Das Schiff immer wieder reparieren!_

_Ach so was machst du. Ich musste das letzte mal das Auto von meinem Papi reparieren. _

_Echt? Was war den kaputt?_

_Na der Motor natürlich! Aber ich hab den ganz schnell wieder heile gemacht._

_Wie hast den des gemacht?_

_Na ganz leicht. Ich hab einfach mit dem Hammer ein paar mal draufgehaun._

_Aber des darf man doch nicht machen..._

_Schroooottttyyyy! Was treibstn da scho wieder? Du sollst doch dem Spucky bescheid sagen, das ma auf Tour gehen._

_Ja ich mach ja scho!_

Also musste er halt auflegen und wieder neu wählen. Diesmal erwischte er aber die richtige Nummer gleich.

_Spucky bitte kommen!_

_Ja was is den? _

_Du sollst sofort auf die Brücke kommen. Ist ganz wichtig._

_Warum den? Ich hab grad gar keine Zeit._

_Ist egal, Befehl vom Käp´tn. _

_Ein Befehl, ein Befehl! Ich kanns net mehr hören. Ich komm scho_.

Also musste Spucky wohl oder übel auf der Brücke antanzen. Als er ein paar Minuten später dann da war, waren der Käp´tn und Schrotty vollauf beschäftigt.

_Also, diese Käsesahne ist ja ein Traum!_

_Jah der neue Kuchenbeamservice hält echt was er verspricht. _

_Hast die neue Schokosahne scho probiert?_

_Na geh, gib ma mal a Stückl._

_Die neue Käsesahne war anscheinend da. Und keiner hatte ihm bescheidgesagt. _

_Also da liegt der Hase im Pfeffer begraben! Einfach Käsesahne futtern und mir nix davon sagen._

_Na Spucky, ist doch nicht so wies ausschaut. Wir machen doch nur Qualitätskontrolle!_

_Dann ist ja gut. Ich hätt scho gedacht, ihr hätts ma mit Absicht nix gesagt. _

_Wo denkst den hin? Des würden mir doch nie machen._

_Warum brauchts mich dann auf der Brücke?_

_Schrotty? Hast nan nu gar nix gesagt?_

_Ne hab ich net!_

_Also Spucky, dann erklär ich dir des halt. Wir müssen auf Erkundungstour gehen. _

_Warum das den? Ham ma was angestellt?_

_Ne des net, aber der Schrotty hat eine neue Welt entdeckt. Ist des nicht eigentlich deine Aufgabe?_

_Eine neue? Des ist ja aufregend. Darf ich die Karte malen?_

_Ne, du bist desmal mit die Rucksäcke dran. _

_Ähhhh ich mag net. Die sind immer so schwer. _

_Mr. Spuck, keine Wiederrede. Schrotty? Bist fertig? Gut dann ab in die Federn. Morgen früh geht's los!_


	16. Die letzten Vorbereitungen

Kapitel

Nachdem Käp´tn Kork mit seinen kristallklaren Ansagen auf der Brücke fertig war, trollte sich Spucky wieder beleidigt davon.

...Ist des net deine Aufgabe neue Welten zu entdecken? Und was hast den scho wieder getrieben? – Mei was kann ich den dafür, das nie eine neue Welt auftaucht wenn ich vorm Computer hock und mir mal wieder die Augen eckig schau? Und was macht der grüne Grashüpfer? Guckt einmal hin und e vola scho ne neu entdeckt.

Er war ziemlich beleidigt. Und wohin geht er zum schmollen? Natürlich auf die Krankenstation. Vielleicht hat der Pulle ja mal wieder ein Fiberthermometer liegen lassen, mit dem er jemanden veräppeln konnte. Und vielleicht hat der auch scho rausgefunden, was mit den anderen zwei so los ist. Immerhin haben sie die ja übern Haufen geschossen.

Keine fünf Minuten später war er dann auch endlich angekommen. Schnurstracks ging er zum Forschungslabor für Einzeller und andere niedere Lebewesen.

Servus Pulle! Hast du schon was rausbekommen?

Servus! Ne - du des is komplizierter als wir angenommen haben. Der Alte da drüben macht koa Probleme, aber der lange Schwuchtel da , der so dämlich vor sich hinkichert, mit dem kommen ma auf koan greana Zweig.

Echt? Faszinierend! Ja und was machen ma etz?

Keine Ahnung. Am besten machen ma mal des ganze Programm durch.

Pulle hatte offensichtlich recht. Legolas war ganz sicher wieder wach. Aber der kicherte die ganze Zeit so dämlich vor sich hin. Und die Augen verdrehte der auch so komisch. Aber deswegen das komplette Programm? Der konnte einem echt Leid tun.

Das bedeutete im Klartext: Den Anfang macht eine CT gefolgt von einem EKG und anschließendem abhören. Im Anschluss kommt dann der Schwebetest sowie gewisse Blutentnahmen uns sonstige Proben. (Bei den Haaren durfte das schwierig werden!) Vom Drogen- und Tollwuttest reden ma gar nicht erst.

Alles in allem, war Pulles Dienstplan für den heutigen Tag wohl vollständig gefüllt. Doch erst einmal mussten auch die anderen Patienten versorgt werden, die ebenfalls da waren, und im Gegensatz zu Lexi und Gandalf einen Termin hatten. Was zu dem Schluss führte, das die beiden in frühestens viereinhalb Stunden dran sein würden. Bis dahin, mussten sie halt warten. Und vielleicht hörte Legolas in der Zeit auch auf so dämlich zu gackern.

Und so blieb auch Spucky nichts anderes übrig, als sich davonzumachen und seine Sachen zu Packen. Immerhin, wollten sie morgen früh los auf Erkundungstour.

Missmutig ging er Richtung Zimmer, um seine Sachen zu Packen. Solche Sachen wollten ja gut vorbereitet sein. Denn wenn was fehlt, is des gar net gut. Also schnell die Packliste aus dem Schrank geholt, und angefangen. Weil der Käp´tn ganz schön ungemütlich werden konnte, wenn man trödelt.

Nach einer guten Stunde war es vollbracht. Strahlend klopfte sich Spucky auf die Schulter, weil ja kein anderer da war, der das machen könnte.

Der Rucksack war fix und fertig. Schnell kontrollierte er noch mal alles durch, was er auf der Liste hatte.

Stifte, Block kariert/liniert, Lineal, Geodreieck, Schal, Badesachen, Golfball, Schnur, Kompass usw.

Als er mit den vier Seiten durch war, machte er sich sofort wieder auf den Weg zur Brücke. Er hatte ja alles zusammen. Mal schauen wie weit die anderen sind.

_Servus Käp´tn!_

_Servus Mr. Spuck! Was gibt's denn? _

_Gar nix, ich wollt da ja nur mal bescheid sagen, dass ich mit dem einpacken fertig bin! Wie weit bistn du?_

_Bin auch schon fertig, ich bin ja der Käp´tn! Ich lasse Packen!_

_Na so schön würd ich des auch mal gern haben. Meinst, können ma da nicht mal was drehen dran? _

_Mr. Spuck, dass ist ganz allein ein Privileg für den Käp´tn. Da gibt's keine Ausnahme! _

_Ja ist ja schon gut! Wo isn eigentlich der Schrotty? Ist der nu net fertig? _

_Ich habe keine Ahnung. Hast nan nu net gesehen?_

_Na, drum frag ich ja!_

_Gut, Mr. Spuck, ein neuer Befehl, Sie gehen los, uns schauen nach wo der bleibt, und wie weit der scho mitn Packen ist. Und wenn ihr fertig seid, geht's glei zur Umkleide, und ziehts euch engan Raumanzug an gell! Und wenn ihr des habt, können ma los!_

_Warum den scho wieder ich?_

_Keine Wiederrede, Abmarsch, ich bin der Käp´tn._

_Ich geh ja schon! Aber des war des letzte mal heut nur das dus weist. _

Und schon musste er wieder Laufbursche spielen. Das Leben war manchmal wirklich ungerecht. Aber wie schon gesagt, Befehl ist nun halt mal Befehl. Und keine Ausnahmen.

So ist nur ein kurzes Kap, aber ich komm im Moment nicht so viel zum schreiben. Erstens, weil vor kurzem in unser Geschäft, in dem ich arbeite eingebrochen wurde, und ich mehr Zeit bei der Polizei rumsitze, als alles andere, und zum zweiten, ist im Dorf Kirwa! Und alle Kirwafans wissen ja was das so heißt. Aber das nächste wird wieder länger versprochen! Und mal einen Riesen Dank an meine fleißigen Leser. Und für alle, die mich mit E-Mails bezüglich des kleinen Nils bombardiert haben, Guckt mal auf www.antenne.de nach, da gibt's die besten Folgen vom kleinen Telefonschreck.


	17. Auf gehts zur Erkundungstour

**_Kapitel : Auf geht's zur Erkundungstour!_**

So, die Vorbereitungen für die bevorstehende Mission sind fix und fertig gepackt. Also konnte es ja losgehen. Die Gäste waren ja nach wie vor auf der Krankenstation untergebracht oder teilweise halt auch im Frachtraum. Und da konnten die ja nix anstellen. Die Crew hatte ihre Anweisungen dick aufs Butterbrot geschmiert gekriegt, und war also auch fit. Wenn da etz irgendwas noch schief gehen sollte, war zumindestens net der Käp´tn schuld dran.

Der musste sich sowieso noch um die Verteilung der Käsesahnerationen kümmern. Das ist ja schließlich ein Rund-um-die-Uhr-Full-Time-Job! Da durfte auch keiner stören. Schrotty musste noch die ganze Technik am ganzen Schiff kontrollieren. Man konnte ja nie wissen wie lang man unterwegs ist. Und es könnte ja ne Zahnbürste oder ne Kaffeemaschine ausfallen. Und wenn da kein Techniker an Board ist, währ des ja fast mit nen mittleren Weltuntergang gleichzustellen.

Und was macht der liebe Spucky? Der durfte noch mal die ganze Tour durchplanen. Den Plan brauchte man ja schließlich in fünffacher Ausführung. Einmal für den Käp´tn, einmal für die Bodenstation, einmal für die Krankenstation wegen potentieller Gefahrenquellen und wegen evl. Versicherungsnachfragen etc.. und schließlich einmal in Steno für die Presse und zum letzten einmal in Morsezeichen falls die Funkgeräte ausfallen. Und das währe doch mal was! Obwohl, die haben doch den Schrotty dabei! Der kann des doch glei wieder richten! Na ja, denken ma mal net weiter drüber nach!

Also noch mal: Die Tour ist durchgeplant, die Gäste sind verräumt, die Crew auch und die Rucksäcke sind auch gepackt. Konnte also los gehen! Also schnappte sich jeder sein Gepäck, und trippelte los Richtung Beamraum! Und als Spucky angekommen ist, musste er leider feststellen, dass er wieder nur zweiter geworden ist. Der Schrotty war nämlich schon vorher da.

Der musste nämlich noch die Handbeamer checken. Weil er ging ja selber mit auf die Mission. Und wenn die da keine Beamer dabeihatten, würden die ja net mehr aufs Schiff zurückkommen weil kein anderer von der Crew den Beamer oder den Computer bedienen konnte. Und keiner wollte in der neuen Welt bleiben! wenn es da nun keinen Prosecco oder Käsesahne gab! Unvorstellbar! Lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen!

Servus Schrotty! Was treibstn da scho wieder? Zeig amal her"! Is des a Video?

Servus Spucky! Ne des ist kein Video! Des san unsre neuen Handybeamer! Mit integriertem Landkartenortungssystem! Die ham sogar Klimatabellen, Wecker, SMS-funktion , Wiederaufladbare Akkus und sogar Tischtennisvideos!

Is ja Wahnsinn! Und was machen ma etz mit dene?

Ganz einfach Spucky! Mit denen können wir uns wieder aufs Schiff zurückbeamen! Toll oder?

Na ich weiß net so ganz! Und was wenn die Batterien leer sind? Oder du falsche Daten gespeichert hast?

Keine Sorge ich habe alles ganz genau kontrolliert! Da geht nix schief!

Was soll schief gehen? Servus Männer! Seids fertig geworden?

Käp´tn Kork kam grad den Gang runtergewackelt! Sein Gepäck hatte er auch scho dabei. Oder sagen ma mal so: Der Käp´tn lässt sein Gepäck mittragen! Er ist ja der Käp´tn. Und der Käp´tn trägt sein Gepäck nie selbst! Des währ ja noch schöner! Er hatte sich sogar in seine Missionskluft geschmissen! Genauer gesagt: Er hatte sich seinen Safarihelm aufgesetzt, und sich ein Halstuch umgebunden!

Servus Käp´tn! Freilich sind ma fertig! Ham alles eingepackt!

Schrotty? Hast die Beamer geprüft? Das ma fei da nix schief geht gell!

Ne Käp´tn! Ich hab alles ganz genau gemacht !

Gut! So dann können ma ja oder? Ach ja! Spucky? Was habtsn mit die andern ausm Frachtraum gemacht?

Mit dene ausm Frachtraum?

Ja genau mit unsere Besucher halt! Mensch Spucky! Etz lass da halt net alles aus der Nasen ziehen?

Ach so ja! Die sind immer nu da! Und a paar sind mitn Pulle auf die Krankenstation rauf!

Dann passts ja! Also Männer los geht's!

Und schon tribbelte der Käp´tn weiter Richtung Computerraum. Spucky und Schrotty, die mittlerweile nervös miteinander quasselten hinterher! Im Beamraum angekommen, ging Schrotty gleich zum Beamer rüber. Immerhin musste er ja noch die Startautomatik aktivieren! Die musste er sowieso komplett neu programmieren, nachdem der Kurzschluss vor ein paar Tagen alles butt gemacht hatte. Dafür funktionierte sie jetzt wieder hervorragend.

Und als er so weit war, griff er sich auch schon die Checkliste für Beamen im Weltraumbereich! Und dann durfte er sie auch noch Schritt für Schritt vorlesen:

Beamen von Personen von Schiffen auf andere Planeten:

Folgende Schritte sind nach der aktuellen Anweisung zwingend einzuhalten:

Gepäck, (betrifft sowohl Reisetaschen und Koffer als auch Handgepäck!) ist zwingend mit eigenem Adressenaufkleber zu versehen. Also Name, Anschrift (Haus- bzw. Apartmentnummer nicht vergessen!) Diese sind an allen Seiten gut sichtbar anzubringen! Bei Gefahrguttransporte sind extra zu kennzeichnen. Hierfür bitte Arbeitsanweisung Umgang mit Trockeneis und anderen Gefahrenstoffen beachten. Außerdem gehört Gepäck, egal welcher Art zwingend in die dafür vorgesehene Gepäck-Transport-Beam-Box! Diese ist parallel zum Personenbeamer geschaltet. Wird also etwas dort abgelegt, wird es zum selben Ort gebeamt, wie die dazugehörige Person.

Personenschutz:

Für sicheres Reisen mit dem Beamer, empfehlen wir auf jeden Fall eine Strahlenschutz anzulegen. Aber Vorsicht Its cool man! Auf gar keinen Fall einen Strahlenschutz aus Metall wählen. Dieser verfälscht oft die Beamerstrahlen, so das man ganz wo anders rauskommt als man eigentlich wollte.

Außerdem sind Metallteilchen jeglicher Art abzulegen. Und es sollte auf gar keinen Fall die zulässige Gewichtsklasse überschritten werden. Sonst ist der Stromverbrauch zu hoch. Über die Gewichtsklassen können sie sich in der Gebrauchsanleitung für Beamer Kapitel 5 Seite 412 bis 698 informieren.

Auch sollten alle losen Sachen wie z.B. Mützen, Schals oder Haarspangen ausreichend befestigt werden.

Die Stromzufuhr...!

So! Hast etz alles kontrolliert Schrotty? Können ma endlich?

Jawohl Käp´tn! Beamer ist bereit und programmiert!

Gut! Männer! Auf eine erfolgreiche Mission! Spucky? Schrotty! Bereitmachen zum Beamen!

Jawohl Käp´tn!

Ja mein Käp´tn!

Und schon hatte Schrotty den Knopf gedrückt. Die Startautomatik setzte sich in Gang. OB DU GEBEAMT WIRST ODER NICHT, ZEIGT DIR GLEICH DAS LICHT! Noch ein wenig Blinken und blitzen, und schon setzte sich der Beamer endgültig in Gang, und Beamte die drei hinein in ein neues unbekanntes Abenteuer.

Und was machten unsere Besucher? Nun ja, da die Hobbits nun keinen mehr hatten, der ihnen das Feuermachen verbieten konnte, (Gandalf war ja bekanntlich ebenso wie Legolas außer Gefecht gesetzt, und Der Käp´tn und die restliche Crew hatten im Moment etwas anderes zu tun) waren diese nun damit beschäftigt die Holzkisten auseinander zu nehmen, und ein Feuerchen fürs Abendessen zu machen, während Gimli und Aragorn beide dazu übergegangen waren, die Erde aus den zerlegten Kisten auf zwei separate Haufen zu schaufeln, wobei jeder natürlich so viel wie möglich für sich selbst zu bekommen.

Nun, schauen wir halt mal wo das noch alles hinführt. Wer wird wohl den größeren Haufen bekommen? Aragorn oder Gimli? Werden die Hobbits es wohl schaffen unbemerkt ein Feuer zu entfachen, und das alles ohne den Rauchmelder auszulösen? Und wie ergeht es wohl Lexi und Gandalf auf der Krankenstation? Was werden die drei Grazien auf dem unbekannten Planeten vorfinden und werden sie es schaffen, rechtzeitig zur Eröffnung des neuen Wellnessbereiches wieder auf dem Schiff zu sein? Nun, lassen wir uns überraschen!


End file.
